Always
by PMK nut
Summary: AU. NaruSasu. Students living in a dorm, Sasuke is an unwilling male prostitute, dating Naruto. They live with their friends in a school dormitory and have a pretty normal life, expect when Sasuke's clients come into the equation. Lots of lemons! Ch.1-4 Redone. Fin.
1. Chapter 1

**Always, Chapter 1**

**Edited**** chapters of original Always :3 #1**

(SemeXUke)**Naruto**X**Sasuke, Lee**X**Gaara, Kiba**X**Shikamaru and Neji**X**Shino ^_^**

**Warning! Graphic yaoi sex & strong language! Enjoy!**

**Ages: **

**Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Lee - 21**

**Sasuke, Shino, Neji - 20**

**Gaara - 19 **

**Laoshi, Tsunake, Kaname (My characters) - 50 ish **

**Also, just a wee note to keep in mind: in this world there is no such thing as STDs! Yay!**

Sasuke got back around 10am. Shikamaru was just coming out of the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal as the door opened

"Hey, Sas, you're home late." He said

"Yeah, I slept at Itachi's place, I didn't want to come home and wake everyone up." He replied, hanging up his coat and scarf and removing his shoes. He was carrying his backpack and wearing casual clothes. "Is Naru up yet?"

"Don't think so. Was everything ok?"

"Yeah, you know, same old.." he sighed and Shikamaru smiled at him, continuing into the living room. Sasuke headed straight for his and Naruto's room, eager to see his boyfriend.

He went in quietly, hearing the blonde snoring, and smiled, dumping his backpack on the floor. He climbed onto the bed, towards the warmth, and lay down beside him. The snoring stopped almost immediately, followed by a sleepy groan as Naruto began to wake up

"Uhh..? Sas?" he asked, shifting slightly to put his arms around the smaller boy "You just get back?" he asked. Sasuke nodded against his chest "All ok?" another nod. Naruto sighed, Sasuke never wanted to talk about his work. He pulled him a little closer and kissed him, to which Sasuke smiled and returned softly.

"Are you doing anything today?"

"No, you?" Sasuke smiled

"Me neither." Naruto smiled and kissing him

"Great. We'll just hang here, ne?" Sasuke nodded, snuggling back into him with a sigh "Have you slept?"

"Yeah, I stayed with Itachi.." he mumbled, though he did still feel a little tired, since he didn't get in until 5am. Naruto smirked at him and hugged him closer

"Well, I could do with a little more sleep.." he said, pulling the comforter over Sasuke. The smaller boy smiled and closed his eyes, relaxing into Naruto's warmth.

* * *

**-Last Night-**

"Hey, there." The man said with a smirk.

"Hi." Sasuke said with a fake sexy smile. "Want some company?" he asked. The guy's smile grew and he nodded, leaning over to open the passenger side door. Sasuke smiled to his friends and got in, the guy driving away.

"Are you there often?" the man asked. Sasuke shrugged

"I guess so, a few nights a week. It's a good area for our work." The man chuckled, nodding.

"Well, I'm pretty pent up. What sort of things do you do?"

"Anything except S&M and dangerous stuff like fisting, and you have to wear a condom. I charge 200 cash for one hour and it doubles after that, is that alright?"

"Oh, yeah, that's fine." The guy said, grinning "My place is pretty far away and I don't like staying in places…why don't we just do it in here, ne?" Sasuke shrugged and nodded, it was all the same to him wherever it happened. The guy pulled up in an empty parking lot and they went to the back seats, the guy immediately all over Sasuke. He got him on his back, touching him over his clothes then pushing his hands up his shirt, playing with his nipples. Sasuke didn't like it when they touched him there, that was where Naruto touched him and it never felt good with anyone else. He thought about his blonde boyfriend as the guy touched him, pretending the calloused, veiny hands were Naruto's strong, tanned ones. Sasuke asked if the guy wanted him naked but the hands kept him pinned to the seat cushion

"I'll do that, just relax." He said with a smirk, undoing the boy's shorts and pulled them down to his knees, smirking at him "Do I not excite you?" he asked, touching the flaccid member

"Sorry, it takes a while to get me going. Shall I give you a something while I warm up?" the guy smirked and nodded, sitting away from him and undoing his own belt. Sasuke sat up and took down the man's underwear, already seeing the large wet bulge. He took the unsavoury looking erection into his mouth, sucking with all his best techniques to get it over with. He heard the guy start to groan and felt the grip on his hair tighten so worked harder as he neared cumming.

"You really are a slut, huh..?" the guy asked with a husky voice. The grip on Sasuke's hair tightened painful and he couldn't help moaning at it. The guy gasped and came suddenly into Sasuke's mouth. It tasted worse than usual and Sasuke had to stop himself gagging as he swallowed. "Good boy. Now, turn around and show me your ass, whore." The guy said, his mood suddenly changing into lustful and rude. Sasuke obeyed unfazed, he'd grown used to these dirt-bags treating him like shit.

The guy slid on a condom and moved forward. Sasuke felt the familiar heat against his entrance, no preparation as he'd expected, and a firm grip on his hips "You're a skinny little shit, aren't you.." the guy muttered, before gripping his hips tightly and pushing himself in all the way. He wasn't huge but enough for it to sting without any preparation and just the slightly lubricated condom to help. He moaned deeply as he pushed inside him, the grip on his hips getting painful as they tightened further. The guy was obviously pretty fucking strong. "Fuck..! You're tight for a whore…feels great..!" he moaned, pushing Sasuke's body into the car window to get it even deeper, hurting Sasuke considerably.

"Y-you can move.." he muttered, trying to think around the pain to get himself excited. No-one wants a whore that doesn't get hard. He thought about the last time he and Naruto had had sex. It was on Monday night, they'd gone to a restaurant for dinner and Naruto had been super sweet, then they got home and were all over each other, kissing all the way to their room and then they did it against the wall. It was a similar position to this except they were standing up and Naruto was stroking Sasuke in time with his thrusts. This thought, as the guy started moving in and out, sparked a little pleasure in Sasuke's mind and got him to harden a little so he kept the imaginary Naruto sex going in his mind, stroking himself in time with the guy's thrusts. He was much rougher than Naruto and less accurate with getting his sweet spot but that didn't matter, he just had to keep the client interested, he didn't need to cum or anything himself.

So there he was, pressed up against a steamy car window in a deserted parking lot while a stranger fucked him. He half hoped the police would break it up or something, anything so he could get home to bed and Naruto.

Finally after what felt like endless thrusting and unpleasant kissing and sucking of his neck, the guy finally came and pulled out. Sasuke looked at the clock, thankfully the hour was almost up so he thanked the guy, pulled his shorts back on and asked for the cash he was owed. The guy spent ages counting out the money then offered Sasuke a ride.

"Uh, no thanks." He said, already out of the car

"I'll see you around." The guy said before he shut the car door, a weird smirk on his face. Sasuke shivered and started walking back to the Street. It was too late to go back to the dorm so he decided to call his brother

_"Hey, Sasuke, everything alright?"_

"Yeah, I just finished. Can I stay with you and Dei tonight? I don't want to wake everyone up.."

_"Sure, where are you?" _he asked

"Almost at the Street." He replied, quickening his pace so he wasn't lying.

_"Ok, Dei just finished too so I'll pick you both up. Meet him by the club on the corner."_

"Great, thanks. Bye."

_"See you soon, Sas." _He hung up and started jogging to his destination so he wouldn't get in trouble for walking back alone. He arrived before his brother, thankfully, finding Deidara waiting for him. Dei was Itachi's boyfriend and a prostitute like Sasuke.

The pretty blonde grinned when he saw him

"Hey, Sas, lied to your brother again? Hm"

"Yeah, the guy offered me a ride but I didn't like him so I walked. How was yours?"

"Good actually, at least he knew what he was doing - although he kept pulling my hair. Hn" He said with a shrug. Dei was one of the best at picking up customers; he charged a lot so he only ever got the rich guys - which he liked. Dei was a big shopper and loved the amount of money he got, even if he didn't like how he got it. Since he and Itachi had gotten more serious than casual pimp-whore sex, he'd increased his hours on the streets so he could help the elder Uchiha as much as possible.

Itachi soon arrived in his BMW to pick them up, smiling at his two favourite people

"Hey, you two, how was it?"

"Fine." They said in unison. Of course it wasn't but they never told Itachi that. The oldest of them smiled and drove them to his and Dei's apartment just outside the red-light district of the city.

"Are you staying over, Sas?" Dei asked. Sasuke nodded

"If you don't mind - I don't want to wake everyone up." Dei smiled and nodded

"I call first shower. Mh" The blonde said. Sasuke laughed and nodded, glad they were so nice.

They got back and Dei went to shower, leaving the two brothers alone. Sasuke gave Itachi the money he'd got from the night and Itachi grinned, handing him back 20% before pocketing the rest

"Great job, Sas. Only a year and half left for you, right?" Sasuke nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. How much do you have left?"

"2 years, I think. Dei's said he'll stay until then, so that's good." He said. It wasn't good. He hated making Dei work for him but the blonde insisted and he couldn't stop him. He hated Sasuke doing it also but there was nothing they could do about that. Itachi smiled at his little brother and hugged him, kissing the top of his head. Sasuke smiled, snuggling into his big brother.

"How's that boyfriend of yours? Treating you good, I hope?" he asked. Sasuke grinned and nodded

"Naruto's great, thanks." He said. Itachi smiled, seeing the love in his eyes when he said the blonde's name. At first, Itachi hadn't liked Naruto. He was immature and dumb and didn't suit Sasuke at all. That was until he saw how much his little brother changed when Naruto arrived. After their mother died and their father started abusing them, Sasuke had become depressed and angry at the world - Itachi had really feared for him, until one day Sasuke came home from school smiling and told him he'd met a guy.

"Sas, shower's free!" Dei called from the bedroom and Sasuke smiled at Itachi going to shower himself. Itachi sighed and sat on the couch, turning on the TV.

* * *

"Damn that was a good fuck." Loashi grinned, sitting down at their table after he got a beer

"Who was it this time? A whore?" Kaname questioned

"The best damn whore I've ever had. Little slice, 19 years old. Shit me sideways, he was sexy!"

"Sounds good, what place does he work at?" asked Tsunake

"I'll have to stop by there tomorrow. What's the kid's name?" Kaname asked

"Uchiha Sasuke." Loashi said, a slight grin at the boy's name "I see him a lot, always wanted him but someone always got there first."

"Uchiha, eh? I know his brother, he's the pimp, right?" asked Tsunake. Loashi nodded

"I'm going back for some more of him next week; maybe we can both have him, huh?"

"Are you implying a threesome you hentai fag?" his friend demanded, standing up

"No, no, just sayin'..." Loashi muttered, rolling his eyes at his short tempered companion

"Well, whatever. He was good anyways - worth paying for."

"How much was he?"

"200 for an hour, then it doubles after that. Not bad considering his quality - I'd pay that but I only had enough on me for an hour." Tsunake nodded, Kaname didn't participate much as he rarely used whores.

"Sas…what are these?" Naruto asked. It was about 2 in the afternoon and Sasuke was waking up from his nap to see Naruto sitting up, frowning down at him

"What..?" he asked, looking at where the blue eyes rested. His shirt had ridden up to reveal the bruises on his hips, from last night's client "They're just bruises.." he mumbled, sitting up and covering the painful contusions.

"They look like they hurt. Are they from last night?" Sasuke nodded, pulling on a sweater with a sigh. Naruto looked at him sadly for a moment before hugging him around the waist. He kissed his shoulder and pulled him onto his own lap, so his chest was against the bony back "I love you, Sasuke.." he muttered. Sasuke smiled and turned around to face him, still in his lap. He hugged him around the neck and kissed him

"I love you too." He said.

**Think I'll stop it there. Hopefully this is better?**

**Please review!**

**PMKnut xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Always, Chapter 2**

**Some more happenings than last one. Still shit but..that's my opinion.. Review if you found it good, don't if you didn't... thank you ^^**

The couple sat on their bed talking until about five pm. At this point they decided they were hungry and emerged from their room for some food. Kiba, Lee and Shino were sitting in the living room playing cards when they appeared and they smiled at them

"Hey guys, we're gonna go for a drink later, wanna come?" Naruto and Sasuke both looked up at Kiba, who was standing the doorway. Naruto looked back at Sasuke, who nodded his agreement.

"Sure, we'll come. When?"

"Uh, when the others get back so…7, I guess - we'll get some food while we're out." He said with a smile. They both nodded with smiles then went into the kitchen for a bit to eat

"Don't think I'll drink tonight.." Sasuke said with a sigh, making them both sandwiches while Naruto got drinks.

"I'll only have a couple…it'll be nice for everyone to go out. With everyone working and going to school, it kinda feels like we've all drifted apart a little, you know?" Sasuke nodded in agreement, handing him a sandwich and they sat down at the table together, sharing a bowl of chips and drinking cans of diet Coke

* * *

The others all got home by 6.30 and they all got ready to go out, dressing casually as usual - jeans and T-shirts. Naruto put on an orange T-shirt with a long-sleeve gray top underneath and his best faded jeans (which Sasuke wanted to throw out badly but Naruto liked them), and Sasuke wore a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans, wearing the necklace he always wore which Naruto had given him when they went 'steady'. It was a thin silver chain with a small purple crystal, it was supposed to bring good luck but Sasuke loved it because it kept a little bit of Naruto with him all the time.

So, about 7.10pm, the group of friends left their apartment and headed out into the city. It was a little walk from their neighbourhood to all the bars and stuff so they took this time to discuss their destination

"Where we going then?" Kiba asked them all but no-one could think of anywhere "Don't all rush to tell me at once then." he said sarcastically

"What about that gay bar down Kabuki Way? A buddy from school's been there and he said was pretty good, the food's not all that great, though..." Naruto suggested, he and Sasuke holding hands.

"Yeah sure, let's go there. Kabuki Way, huh? That's near the kennels!" Kiba grinned. The other boys all nodded and followed the brunette boy to said place. Sasuke and Naruto lagged behind a little, talking quietly and holding hands. They got to the bar and Gaara and Lee took their seats - Lee sat on a bar stool with Gaara on his lap - their tongues down each other's throats. Sasuke also sat on his seme's lap but they just talked and cuddled. Kiba dragged Shikamaru straight to the gambling machines and Shino and Neji hung out with some friends they'd met on the way.

* * *

About an hour later, Kiba looked up from the slot machine he was sat at to observe the rest of the bar, trying to locate their friends. Gaara and Lee were sitting at the bar, kissing, Neji and Shino were sitting with a few of their friends from school and he saw Naruto heading to the men's room. Sasuke was sat at the bar, sipping his diet coke and chatting to the bartender. Then he saw three burly-looking guys staring at Sasuke. Kiba knew what was about to happen when one of the three men stood up and went over to the Uchiha.

"Looks like trouble." Kiba whispered. Shikamaru looked at him with a frown and then followed his eyes.

"Uh oh.." he muttered and they both got up, heading over

* * *

"Hello, Sasuke." The man said, strutting over to the boy and looking him up and down.

"Um...hi- Wait, you're the guy from-" Sasuke replied started, recognising him from last night. The guy smirked and grinned, worrying Sasuke. He looked around. He was alone. It was then he realised he'd never told the guy his name.

"My name is Laoshi. We were wondering if you'd like to join us, baby?" Sasuke frowned at him and tilted his head slightly

"Don't call me 'baby' and no thanks, I'm with someone-"

"Yeah, but can he give you what I gave you?"

"That being rough and obnoxious? No, thank God." he smirked at the glare he received but it disappeared when his wrist was grasped tightly by the man. "What are you- Ow, stop it!" the man pulled him towards himself. Sasuke tried to get away but the man's grip was strong and painful around his thin wrist, he didn't notice the free hand rise until it slapped him in the face. The impact stunned him for a moment, giving the man time to pull him closer, grabbing the boy's waist instead - which was tender from last night. Sasuke flinched and struggled harder "Let go..!"

"Come on, whore, or you'll be sorry." He said through gritted teeth, raising his hand again when he felt a strong hand grab his arm

"Back off, man." Kiba growled. Loashi snarled and let go of Sasuke's wrist. The Uchiha moved away from him, Shikamaru pulled him away as he watched his own seme handle the man.

"Do you always harass kids, dirt bag?" Kiba demanded, pushing the slightly taller man away. "Or is it a recent obsession with fucking teenagers?" Loashi glared at him

"You fucking faggot! Fuck off before I kill you." he sneered. Kiba saw the man's two companions appear either side of him. One was smaller but stocky and strong and the other was fucking huge - with mean eyes and an obvious love of unnecessary violence

"Hey, lay off, ok?" Neji's voice came through the crowd, as he himself emerged, followed by Shino and Lee. Shikamaru took the Uchiha to find Naruto, accompanied by Gaara.

"Why should we, fag?" demanded the stocky man.

"'Cause you'll be sorry if ya don't, _fag_." snarled Kiba. The mean-looking man glared at him and took a step forwards, cracking his knuckles

"Kiba, this guy's bad news, maybe we should-"

"Nah, he's just a big puffed-up teddy bear, right?" the man smirked

"Not quite."

* * *

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, hugging him and looking at Gaara and Shikamaru questioningly

"This guy got hold of him and-" a thump and crash interrupted Shikamaru's explanation. He sighed "Three guesses who that was." Shikamaru sighed and went to investigate. Followed by the others. He went out where a fight had started. His seme vs. big guy. "Kiba! Stop it- for fuck's sake, you're such a drag!" he sighed and went to pull Kiba off the bigger man, who'd just punched him into a barman carrying a tray of drinks, all of which had smashed to the floor. He noticed Neji, Lee and Shino were also there, Lee attacking the stocky one and Neji and Shino handling Loashi.

Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke followed him out. Naruto left Sasuke and Gaara at the bar to help the others. Sasuke sat down shakily, watching the others handle the men. He saw Kiba get punched twice and Shino and Neji were hit away by Loashi. The man automatically started towards Sasuke but Naruto saw him and lunged onto his back. Laoshi growled angrily as the boy hooked his arms around his thick neck and pulled him backwards. By now, several other men had joined the fight and pretty soon the whole bar was absolute chaos. He heard the bartender called the police and decided enough was enough. He stood up, looking around for Naruto and eventually saw him, punching Laoshi in the face but got one straight back in return.

Sasuke decided to go for it, using the wall to make his way round to his boyfriend. He tried yelling to him but he didn't hear over the rabble of all the men fighting. He watched with a wince as Kiba was punched right in the nose, blood streaming down his face. Shikamaru spotted Sasuke and, not being of much use, went over to him

"Sasuke! What are you doing?" he asked, joining him in a safe position

"I was gonna get Naruto, this is getting stupid."

"Yeah, tell me about it.." Shikamaru muttered, worried about Kiba. "Hey, where's Gaara?" he asked, noticing the redhead wasn't with Sasuke. Sasuke's heart stopped. He'd left Gaara alone! He looked back at the bar and panicked to see him gone.

"Shit.." he hissed, running back. He asked the bar man and his eyes widened and he pointed towards the restrooms. Sasuke and Shikamaru looked at each other wide-eyed and raced to the bathroom. They heard a guy chuckling from inside a stall and two pairs of feet on the floor - one large and one small

"Hey, leave him alone, you bastard!" Sasuke yelled, emotion taking over him. No-one hurt Gaara, they all held that value. He was the most innocent of them all and he'd been through way too much to have to deal with anything else. They tried to open the door but it was locked. Just then, Lee appeared, his eyes full of rage

"Where is he?!" he demanded but was already advancing on the stool where his boyfriend was being attacked. He kicked it open with impressive force, wrenching the guy out and away from Gaara, punching him hard in the face. Shikamaru pulled Gaara out and fixed his clothes: his shirt was ripped, his jeans undone and he was crying silently. Shikamaru hugged the small redhead, keeping them away from the men wrestling on the floor as Lee screamed abused at the man. He punched him over and over again, the guy bleeding way before he stopped

"Lee! Lee, stop it!" Sasuke and Shikamaru yelled but he didn't let up, even when the guy was limp and lifeless. Shikamaru rushed out, returning with Neji, who pulled Lee off the guy and away. Gaara's attacker lay on the floor bleeding and unconscious - Neji successfully checking he was alive

"Let's get out here before the cops arrive.." he said, taking Lee and the three ukes out into the bar - which now resembled a war zone. Lee hugged Gaara tightly, apologising and asking if he was ok. Shino went to Neji and they hugged. Sasuke saw Naruto and Kiba sitting at the bar, bruised and bloody, and waved them over. The blonde and brunette both visibly sighed and obeyed, each prepared to be told off by their boyfriends.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked Naruto. The blonde nodded, though winced when Sasuke touched his already darkening black eyes. "Sorry…" he said with a smile, kissing him "Thanks." He said softly. Naruto grinned and hugged him

"No problem whatsoever." He said.

"Shik, honest, its not as bad as it looks!" Kiba was saying.

"You're so stupid, why would you do that? That's gonna get infected if we don't put something on it and I don't want to see it when it's all gross and-" Kiba grabbed him by the waist and kissed him, shutting him up instantly "Dick." Shikamaru growled when they parted. Kiba smiled and kissed him again

"Bitch." He replied. They smiled with a laugh and kissed again

"How about we all head home and order some pizzas, ne?" Neji suggested with a smile. They all agreed and left the chaos for their nice comfortable apartment.

* * *

Laoshi was _pissed_. Like, really, really pissed. All he'd wanted was a nice blowjob from a whore in a bar and he gets attacked by two big guys. Now what was he supposed to do? His boss would go fucking ape if he went in covered in bruises and if he didn't have a job, he couldn't afford whores. Fuck.

Tsunake had sworn vengeance on those fuckers and when he had a vendetta, he delivered. One time, some guy owed him money and, when he didn't pay Tsunake back, Tsunake killed him. Mafia style, bullet between the eyes and buried in an unmarked grave by the freeway. Anyone smart would know not the piss the guy off. Sasuke and his little friends were in for one hell of a ride…

**There we go, I think this is an improvement? :/**

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

**PMKnut xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Always, Chapter 3**

**Still no STDs :) mental note.. **

**Also, I just realised how fucking weak and girly the ukes are so I'm gonna butch a couple of them out a bit in future, they're all like Wendy in **_**the Shining**_**: 'oh no, I need a man to save me, bleh, I'll just run around uselessly waving this knife!'**

The guys woke up the next day collectively sore. There was groaning and complaining all through the apartment as people rose and got ready. Sasuke woke up to hear Kiba swearing loudly, then looked down to smile at Naruto who was face down in the pillow, snoring. He poked his shoulder, calling his name until he woke up. The blonde head moved, revealing a big black eye that was almost swelled shut

"Ugh…Sasuke…I think I've gone blind.." he said sluggishly. Sasuke contained a laugh and pouted at him - he'd gotten hurt protecting him.

"You're not blind, just bruised." He said, giving him a small mirror to look at his black eye. He'd expected him to be upset about it but when he saw it, he grinned.

"Aw, that's awesome!" he cried, sitting up to inspect it further. Sasuke frowned at him, utterly confused.

"Um…why is I awesome? That mirror doesn't have a picture of Josh Holloway on it, does it?" _(a/n: Google him, you will understand) _he asked, taking the mirror away to inspect. Nope, regular mirror. Naruto laughed, shaking his head

"No! It's awesome because I look super tough! I can be like 'oh yeah, l got in a bar fight last night, no biggie'." He said. Sasuke frowned and got up with a sigh

"Ok, whatever floats your boat - I'm going for a shower." He said, grabbing a towel and was about to go into their bathroom when Naruto grabbed his wrist

"You ok?" he asked. He looked round

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you _were_ harassed last night, baby.." he said

"It's not like I'm not used to it, I'm fine." He said with a smile, kissing him before going to shower. Naruto sighed and went out into the living room. Gaara and Lee were sitting on the sofa, Lee talking quietly, and Kiba was inspecting himself in the hall mirror.

"Hey, Kibe, you ok?" he asked. The canine specialist looked round to reveal his very own black eye and split lip, and they both grinned at each other

"Hey, Naru! Haha, we look like shit, huh?" he asked. Naruto laughed, nodding

"Yeah, a couple of fucking thugs! I'm psyched to explain this to everyone." He said. Kiba grinned

"Ah, yeah! Defending our boys' like the top gents we are." They both laughed obnoxiously until Shikamaru came out of their room in his pajamas, glaring

"Could you two douche-bags keep it down?" he growled

"Aw, sorry, Shik." Kiba said, going over to him. The black-haired boy sighed and poked his bruise with malice, making him back off with a whiny cry of 'ow'. He walked back into their room, muttering about Kiba being a drag, Kiba following him like a lost puppy.

"Shik, what's wrong?" Kiba asked, sitting on the bed as Shikamaru brushed his hair. When his boyfriend didn't reply, Kiba went over, wrapping his arms around his waist and snuggling into his neck "What, baby?" he asked softly. Shikamaru looked at him in the mirror then back up

"Why are you so proud? You did something stupid.." he replied, trying to shrug him off but his grip only tightened

"I was helping out Naruto… Why are you so pissed about it?" Shikamaru let out an agitated sighed and put down his brush, turning to look up at him

"Because, I mean…you could have really been hurt! Those guys were big and angry, _they_ had nothing to lose…" he trailed off and looked down, moving away to the closet. Kiba's eyes widened. Shikamaru was angry at him for doing something dangerous… Kiba grinned

"Aw, baby, you're angry because I scared you?" he asked. Shikamaru looked round at him, then blushed, scowling and looking to the side.

"N-no, I.." he mumbled, looking the most adorable Kiba had ever seen.

"Shik…" he said softly and pulled him into a tight hug "I'm sorry I scared you, baby, I didn't mean to… I was just helping Naru and Sas out; I would never do something that stupid for no reason." He said, still grinning as he loosened his embrace around the slim waist and kissed him. Shik rolled his eyes but kissed back, his hands going to Kiba's shoulders "I love you." He said. Shikamaru smiled at him and kissed him again

"I love you too…" he said.

"Gaara, you ok?" Sasuke asked, going over to sit with the redhead and Lee once he was showered and dressed. Gaara glanced up at him and nodded, nibbling his lip. Lee looked at Sasuke with a concerned look on his face and Sasuke returned this, trying to think of something to help them

"He had a nightmare last night…" Lee said, hugging Gaara close.

"Do you know what happened? Like, what he did?" he asked, looking at Gaara. Lee shook his head, frowning

"Would that help?"

"Well, it helps to tell someone, you know. Kind of lightens the load." Sasuke said, speaking from experience. Gaara looked at him, knowing he was speaking to him. "Maybe write it down? Only if you want to, just for Lee to see, it really helps to let it out though, I promise." He said with a smile. Gaara nodded slightly, then looked up at Lee who smiled and kissed his forehead - right on the old scar.

"Let's go get ready, ne?" he asked and Gaara nodded, both getting up

"Thanks, Sas." Lee said before they went into their room, hand in hand. Naruto came to sit down, holding a first aid kit. He asked Sasuke to hold the mirror for him while he dressed the bloody parts of his eye, so Sasuke sat on the coffee table and held the mirror in place. He watched as his boyfriend applied antiseptic cream, swearing softly as it stung, and then rubbed on bruise cream. Sasuke then helped him put on a band aid, the smallest he could get so most of the bruise was still showing. The only drawback to the macho look was the band aid had little cartoon dinosaurs on it. Sasuke laughed at that, Naruto was so cute sometimes.

"Are you 'out' tonight?" the blonde asked once they were done. Sasuke shook his head

"Nope, I'm not working until Saturday now." He said. Naruto grinned

"Great! I'll take you out some place on Friday then, ne?" Sasuke smiled and nodded, kissing him

"Thanks." He said. The blonde grinned then went to shower, kissing him again.

* * *

Deidara was getting ready to go out, seeing his friend Konan, when Itachi came into their bedroom. The blonde looked at him, pulling up his leather pants over his firm little ass and fastening them around narrow hips, and smiled at him

"Hey, what do you think? Hm" he asked, turning around to show his boyfriend his outfit. Itachi grinned, nodding

"Great, when did you buy those?"

"The other day - my own money, don't worry. Nh" He said. He wasn't allowed to touch Itachi's credit cards anymore. The Uchiha chuckled and hugged him around the waist, kissing him

"Did Sasuke seem ok to you the other day?"

"While we were waiting for you? Mh" Itachi nodded and he shrugged "Yeah, as good as he ever is after… I think the guy he had last was a little rough on him though. Hm" Itachi nodded, pulling a thoughtful face. "Maybe you should get him to work my street? It's usually better guys there, and you get more money. Hn"

"I'm not sure he's ready for that. I mean, he's great at picking up sleaze balls but I'm not sure a skinny 19-year-old kid who obviously hates his job is too appealing the high-payers, you know?" Dei shrugged and smiled, resting his hand on Itachi's check

"He's ok, don't worry - he has all those friends of his. Nh"

"Yeah, I guess…" he muttered, thinking. Just then, the phone rang and Dei answered it

"Itachi and Deidara…Hn Oh, hi, Naruto! Yeah, thanks, you? And Sas? Nh Great… Yeah, he's right here, hang on a sec, Hm" he said, then held the phone to Itachi who took it, kissing him goodbye as he headed out

"Itachi here."

"_Hi, Itachi, it's Naruto. Listen, um, Sas has some pretty bad bruises on his hips and stuff…do you know anything about it?" _

"Uh, not directly, but Dei said he thought his last client on Saturday was a little rough on him.."

"_Yeah, I was afraid of that.. I guess you can't do anything about it though, huh?"_

"Well, me and Dei were just talking about putting Sasuke on a richer street but we're not sure if it'll work out… Maybe he can do a couple of trial nights, ne?"

"_Oh, yeah, that would be great!" _

"Ok, I'll do that. Can you let Sas know? I'll call him later but so he feels a little better."

"_Sure, thanks, man."_

"No problem, see you later."

"_Yeah, bye." _He hung up and sighed, smiling slightly that Sas had such a caring boyfriend, and texted Dei the good news - getting a smiley face in return.

Sasuke's got to his class a little late due to traffic. He apologised to the teacher and went straight to sit with his friend, Haku. Haku was a very feminine brunette boy with long dark brown hair and big dark brown eyes with thick black lashes and permanently slightly rosy cheeks.

"Hey, Sasuke." He greeted him in his soft, kind voice

"Hi, Haku, what's up?"

"Not much, I had little fight with Zabuza last night but we made up this morning."

"Aww, really? What was the fight about?"

"Um, he just had a little too much to drink and said some mean things, but he apologised for it so I don't mind."

"Oh, well as long as you're ok now, right?" Sasuke asked. Haku smiled, nodding

"What about you? Everything ok at work?" he asked. Haku was one of the few people at school who knew about Sasuke's profession and he wanted to keep it that way

"Um, ok, you know - is what it is. But, um, one of my 'customers' caught me at a bar last night - me and my roommates were all out together - and he started harassing me and stuff." Haku's expression became concerned but Sasuke smiled, shaking his head "It was ok, my friends helped me out with him…there was big fight in the bar and a few of my friends got involved. Poor Naruto woke up with a really bad black eye this morning.."

"Oh my Gosh! So, what happened to the guy?"

"I guess he got away.." Sasuke said with shrug. He'd been thinking too much about his friends to worry about Laoshi… He wondered if the police should get involved…but then again, he was a prostitute - police didn't usually rush to help someone like him out… "I'm gonna be careful from now on, hopefully he won't come after me again." Haku nodded. Just then, the professor shouted at them for talking and they ceased, turning to the front to listen with apologies.

Haku was always worried about his friend, since his occupation could be so dangerous, and he wished he could help Sasuke more. He'd offered for his boyfriend, Zabuza (who was 6'4" and very well-built), to act as a body guard or whatever but Sasuke always declined, saying Naruto, his friends and his brother were enough to keep him safe.

**Bleh. I know it went a bit stupid at the end but I really didn't want to repeat myself, and I got bored. Merry Christmas everybody and have a happy new year (if you can remember it! ;) ) **

**Review, you hoes!**

**PMKnut xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Always**

**Chapter 4 redone**

**This chapter is about Itachi and Deidara, by the way, trying to give all my characters some page-time!**

Deidara Nendo stood on the street, wearing high heels, tiny shorts and a mesh top, his hair in a messy ponytail and bangs covering one eye. He'd already served two men and, after showering at both places, was back trying to score a hat-trick before Itachi picked him up.

He always requested checks now, after getting mugged once and his whole night's earnings were gone - along with injuries that left him unable to work for almost a month.

With the two strips of number and signature-inscribed paper neatly folded in his bag, he stood presenting himself sexily and smiling as cars drove past. Finally, one stopped next to him and the passenger seat window came down to reveal a well-groomed man in a suit leaning over to smile at him. He had red hair and grey eyes

"Hey, Dei!" he said with a grin. Dei smiled and went over

"Hi, Sasori, back for more, huh? Hm" yeah, he had this grunting thing he did after speaking, had become a problem but he usually hid it with a smile so it was at least cute

"Yeah, I just finished work and thought I'd see if you were here. Hop in." Dei grinned and did so. He texted Itachi to let him know that Sasori had picked him up and that he loved him (Itachi).

"So, how's business these days?" Sasori asked

"Pretty good. You're my third tonight. Mn"

"Really now? Huh, you're getting pretty good at this, kiddo.." he said with a smirk. Dei smiled slightly and shrugged

"It's for Itachi, he needs all the help he can get. Hm" Sasori nodded and headed for their usual hotel.

They were greeted as semi-regulars and headed up to their usual room. Their relationship was odd - more than the usual customer-prostitute but not quite fuck-buddies - but Itachi was ok with it so Deidara was too. He enjoyed being with Sasori more than his other customers - mostly because Sasori knew what he liked - so his regular business was good.

They got to their hotel and went straight up to their usual room, Sasori already having bought it as usual. The elevator ride was silent, as was the walk to the room. Sasori unlocked the door and opened it, allowing Deidara in first.

"Finally! I've been here for fucking ages." The unfamiliar voice made Deidara jump and look for the speaker, finding a large man sitting on the king-size bed.

"Sorry. Dei, this is a friend of mine, Tsunake." Deidara looked from the man to Sasori, confusion on his face. The man chuckled

"You always did like the air-heads. I'm your client for this evening, kid." Tsunake said, smirking at the hot little blonde. Deidara looked at Sasori again, frowning and his mouth in a questioning 'o' shape

"I got you for him, I've told him all about you and he wanted to try you out himself. You don't mind, do you? He'll pay, I can assure you." Deidara looked at the man again and sighed

"Fine, but pay me upfront - I only take legit cheques. Mh" Sasori chuckled and handed him such a thing, for double what he usually charged the redhead "Thanks but…why so much? Nh" he asked. Sasori chuckled, petting Deidara's head, and left, closing the room door behind him. Deidara frowned then looked at Tsunake, who was grinning at him as he came over. Deidara's eyes widened. Shit.

* * *

Itachi sighed for the fourth time in twenty minutes. Deidara was almost an hour late to be picked up, and that never happened. He tried calling the blonde six times and asking a couple of his hustler friends if they'd seen him around and they all say he'd been picked up by Sasori around two hours ago and hadn't returned. He decided to head to the hotel Sasori usually took Deidara to, just to make sure all was well.

He pulled up and asked for the room number, saying he was Deidara's father (sadly believable when he hadn't shaved in a while). He was given the number: room 26 on the second floor and headed up in the elevator.

He walked down the hall, the bad feeling growing in his stomach with every step he took. He reached room 26 and took a deep breath to compose himself before knocking.

"Yeah?" a deep male voice asked

"Hotel Management, sir, please open the door." He said, using his best authoritative voice

"What do you want?"

"We've had some complaints of noise, sir."

"What noise? I'm in here by myself, quiet as a m-" the voice stopped, followed by some mutterings then a smacking sound and a soft grunt of pain. This made Itachi's blood boil

"Sir, I really must insist that you let me in immediately or I will be forced to call the police. The boy you have in there is under-aged and you will be arrested for child molestation if you do not comply."

The door opened a crack to reveal one of two perpetually angry eyes

"How do I know you haven't already called them?" he asked.

"You don't…be if you give me the boy, nothing more will be said."

"You're not really Hotel Management, huh?"

"Nope, I'm Deidara's pimp and I would like my boy back." He said firmly, subtly moving his jacket aside to reveal the gun at his hip (purely decoration, it was never loaded). The guy saw it and sighed, opening the door wider for Itachi to enter the room "I appreciate your co-operation." He said, going straight over to the bed.

Deidara lay there on his stomach in bed, naked and looking exhausted. There was cum on the insides of his thighs and hand-shaped bruises on his hips, arms and neck, as well as a fist shaped one around one slightly swollen, half-lidded eye.

"'Tachi.." he said weakly, reaching up to him. Itachi leaned down and took his hand, kissing his hair before turning to the man, but he was gone. The Uchiha sighed and kissed Deidara again

"Let's get you cleaned up quickly then we'll head home, ok?" he asked. Deidara nodded, his eyes sliding shut. Itachi went into the ensuite bathroom and wet a towel with warm water. He returned and tenderly wiped away the bastard's semen from Deidara's legs. He knew there would be more but right now he wanted him comfortable and home. Once this was done, he put Deidara in his underwear, a hotel-issue bathrobe and Itachi's own long coat, buttoning it up so he wasn't cold or exposed. He then gathered all the blonde's clothes and belongings which were strewn around the room, making sure all three of the checks were safely in his bag. He picked his limp boyfriend up and walked out of the room, leaving the door open.

He went downstairs then out into the parking lot to his BMW. He placed Deidara in the passenger seat, strapping him, put all the blonde's stuff in the back then got into the driver's side. He glanced at Dei, seeing him mostly asleep, and headed for home.

* * *

Arriving back at their apartment, Itachi took Deidara straight into the main bathroom, knowing he'd feel much better clean.

"C'mon, Dei, wake up… You need to take a shower, and then you can sleep as much as you want, ne?" Itachi said softly, stroking the tanned face until the eyes opened slowly

"'Tachi…are we home? Hm" he asked. Itachi nodded with a smile, kissing his forehead

"Yeah, safe and sound. You want a shower or a bath?"

"Shower…that guy's spunk.. Nn" he trailed off, Itachi knowing what he meant. He turned on the shower, turning the heat up to what Deidara liked

"I'll help you." He said, helping the weak blonde get undressed while the water heated up. "So, what happened to Sasori? He picked you up, right?" Deidara nodded with sigh

"We went to our usual hotel but when we got to the room, that guy was there… Sasori paid me and left me with the guy… Mn"

"He was rough with you?" Itachi asked. Deidara nodded, frowning a little in discomfort as Itachi helped him up to stand. "How many times did he cum inside you?" Itachi asked, supporting him as his legs seemed weak. Deidara kept his eyes down, used to such a question by now

"Three or four.. Hn" he mumbled. Itachi sighed, checked the shower temperature was hot and stepped in under the flow, holding Deidara to his own chest as he did so "Itachi, your suit-"

"Don't worry, just let me help you." He said, holding him close. Deidara looked up at him and smiled, leaning into him

"Thanks.. Mm" he said quietly. Itachi smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Shall I help you clean inside?" Itachi asked. Deidara blushed and nodded, squirming uncomfortably. Itachi gently reached round to Deidara's ass, telling him to lean against him. Deidara obeyed, arms tight around Itachi's waist as he felt his fingers enter his abused hole, biting his lip. There was no pleasure to be felt for either during this procedure. Itachi scooped out all the semen inside Deidara, angry at how much there was. "Ok, I think that's most of it… Sorry, Dei.." he muttered. Deidara smiled and shook his head

"Thanks. Mn"

Itachi helped Deidara clean up then wrapped him in their biggest, fluffiest towel and carried him into their bedroom. He sat him on their bed, giving him pajamas to put on before changing out his own sodden clothes.

"Remind me to get that dry-cleaned." Itachi said to Deidara with a smirk hanging his soaked suit up to dry in the bathtub. Dei smiled, before attempting to dress himself but soon realised it wasn't going to happen; he was still shaky and his limps refused to cooperate. Itachi, in clean, dry clothes, went to help him, holding him close as they worked together to get the items on. "You look exhausted, Dei… You sleep in here, I'll take the couch-" he said, sitting Dei on the bed and about to move away when a weak hand grabbed his T-shirt

"'Tachi, I want to be with you. Mm" He said, looking up at him. Itachi smiled and nodded

"Ok, I'll sleep in here. C'mon, in you get." He said, moving the corner of the comforter away for Deidara. The blonde smiled and crawled in, Itachi placing the sheet over him before going around the other side and joining him in bed.

"What about Sasori…? Hm" Deidara asked softly. Itachi sighed, pulling him close then leaning backwards to turn out the lamp, shrouding them in darkness

"I don't know, Dei… We'll talk about it tomor-" he stopped, hearing Dei's slow, deep breaths, and smiled. He kissed the sleeping blonde on the forehead and closed his own eyes.

* * *

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it _hurts_.." Itachi smirked, rounding the corner to find Deidara in the kitchen, dancing and singing along to the radio, wearing just a button-down shirt of Itachi's. The blonde grinned at him, still dancing "Hey, baby! Hm" he greeted. Itachi chuckled, leaning on the door frame as he watched him

"Damn, you are too sexy for that shirt.." he said, smirking. Deidara grinned and went over, leaning up to kiss him

"Thank you very much indeed. Now - are you gonna take me shopping or do I have to steal your credit card again? Nh" he asked, smiling innocently. Itachi chuckled

"Ooh, so _you're_ the one who sent $160 on a pair of jeans, huh?"

"They were in the sale! Hm" Itachi chuckled and sat down at the table

"Sure, sure. I just need to call Sasuke then we can go, ok?"

"Ok, baby! I'm gonna go shower." He said with a grin, kissing him before running off to the bathroom. Itachi chuckled, ever amazed at how fast Dei bounced back from stuff, and called his brother

"_Hi, Itachi."_

"Hey, Sas, just wanted to check on you - I heard about what happened at the bar.."

"_Oh, yeah, I'm ok - just gonna be more careful and keep away from that guy."_

"Yeah, good idea… Dei won't be working for a week or so we can put you on his street on Friday, ne?"

"_Sure, but what's wrong with Dei?"_

"He had a pretty bad customer last night; I'm keeping him at home for a bit." He said, glancing behind him to check Dei wasn't eavesdropping.

"_Oh no, is he ok?"_

"Yeah, he's fine now but I'm still gonna keep him with me. Are you still meeting us for lunch tomorrow?" Trying not to say the 'd' word.

"_Urgh, do I have to? Dad hates me." _There it is… Itachi sighed

"He doesn't hate you, Sas… Come to lunch, please? Dad's paying and you can bring Naruto.."

"_Is Dei coming?"_

"Yup, he just doesn't know it yet." He said with a chuckle. Sasuke sighed

"_Ok, we'll come…but if dad starts being a dick, I'm leaving." _

"Sure, sure. I'll see you tomorrow then, kiddo. 12 am sharp at the Ritz."

"_Got it - bye, 'Tachi, I love you."_

"I love you too, otouto." He said with a smile and hung up. _(a/n: otouto = little brother in Japanese. Nii-san = big brother if you're interested) _

He went to the bathroom door and knocked

"Uh-huh?"

"You're coming to lunch with me tomorrow with my brother and father."

"What?!"

"Naruto's coming too so you won't be the only non-Uchiha."

"Why do I have to go? I don't wanna get involved in your crazy-ass family! Nh"

"Sorry, honey, you got involved with my crazy family as soon as you met me." Itachi said with a chuckle. He heard Deidara sigh and the shower turned off. Moments later, the door opened to release a cloud of hot steam and Deidara in a bathrobe, his wet hair up in a towel turban.

"But your dad is so scary! Mh" he complained, heading into the bedroom. Itachi followed him, smiling

"Don't worry, baby, I'll protect you.." Itachi said, laughing when Deidara sent him an unamused look

"He'd better be paying for this.. Hn" Deidara muttered, removing his hair from the towel and combing it in the mirror. Itachi sat on the bed, smiling

"You ok?" he asked. Dei looked round at him and smiled, nodding

"Yeah, just a little pain in my hips. Hm" He said. Itachi gestured him over and Dei did so, sitting on Itachi's lap as offered. Itachi rubbed the small of the blonde's back, smiling at him. Dei giggled and kissed him softly

"I'm gonna give you this week off, thought I'd let Sasuke take your spot, ne?"

"Sounds good to me, I could use a break. Nh" He said. Itachi grinned and they kissed again before Deidara got up to get dressed. He glanced at Itachi and turned away, removing his bathrobe. Itachi's blood boiled: his skin was littered with bruises, hand marks on his hips and arms, not to mention the apparent strangulation attempt and black eye.

"I wish I'd caught that guy.." Itachi muttered. Deidara pulled on underwear and then a long-sleeved shirt quickly, covering himself back up, eyes down

"They're not as bad as they look.. Hn" he said, pulling on a pair of jeans. Itachi sighed, shaking his head. Deidara finished combing his hair the put it up in a ponytail, pinning his bangs back so it was out of his face"I'm going to school to get a sculpture finished, be back in a coupla hours. Hm" Itachi smiled and kissed him

"Ok, baby, drive safe." He said. Dei smiled and left, taking his keys and phone with him.

**Working on chapters 5 and 6 rewrites then I'm done with this fucking story!**

**REVIEW**

**PMKnut xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Always**

**Chapter 5 -edited-**

"How's this shirt?" Naruto asked, looking down at himself with worry. Sasuke smiled

"It looks great." He said. Naruto looked at him and grinned, looking in the mirror. "Itachi should be here any minute.." he said then sighed, sitting on the bed. Naruto went to sit with him

"Nervous?" he asked with a soft smile, his arm around him. Sasuke nodded

"I apologise in advance for my dad being an asshole." He said. Naruto smiled

"Should I laugh or glare?" he asked. Sasuke smiled

"Probably best to laugh, especially if he's rude to you. He thinks he's hilarious.."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, baby." He said, kissing him gently. Sasuke nodded, thanking him. There was a knock on their door, Kiba telling them that Itachi was outside

"Ok, tell him we'll be right down!" Sasuke replied, standing up and taking a deep breath. Naruto followed and they hugged, offering each other support and comfort, before heading down.

Itachi was in his BMW, dressed in a dark blue suit, black shirt and red tie. Dei was in the passenger seat wearing a black turtleneck sweater which hugged his slender form and dark jeans, trying to be as conservative as he could without losing himself, looking awesome. They both smiled when the other couple appeared

"Hey, guys!" Sasuke greeted them, he and Naruto getting into the back of the car and Itachi pulled out.

"Hi, you two look nice!" Dei said, smiling as he turned to look at them in his seat. Sasuke was sporting a grey button down with an embroidered pattern on the hem and black jeans, Naruto in a very fetching blue button down and dark jeans.

"Thanks, you too! Decided against the leather pants, ne?" Sasuke asked smiling. Deidara laughed

"Yeah, I wanted to wear them but Mr. Republican wouldn't let me." He said, smirking at Itachi who chuckled

"Hey, I voted Democrat." He said. "How're you feel about this, Sas?"

"Kinda nervous, I've apologised to Naru in advance." He said, smiling at his boyfriend who returned it

"I got that too! Is he really that bad?" Dei asked

"You'll see." Itachi said, Dei and Naruto exchanged worried looks.

They arrived at the restaurant and all four looked up at it

"Holy shit… I am _so_ not dressed for this place! Hm" Deidara cried, eyes wide and mouth open

"You look great, baby, don't worry." Itachi said. Dei scowled

"Oh, what do you know? You're in a suit and I look like Steve Jobs! Hn"

"You do not, calm down. It's gonna be fine."

"Your father is going to look at me like I'm some kind of disgusting hooker trying to play it normal but no, I look ridiculous and you made me come to this thing and I didn't want to and-" Itachi cut him off mid-panic attack with a kiss, hugging him

"I promise you, it will all be fine. As soon as our father says anything rude or makes you uncomfortable we'll politely excuse ourselves and go home, ok?" he said, holding the blonde's face and looking into the slightly teary blue eyes. Dei sighed and nodded, taking a deep breath

"Ok… Hm" he said softly. Itachi smiled and hugged him again. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a hint of terror in his eyes, making Sasuke smile

"What Itachi said." He said and Naruto chuckled nervously. They headed into the place, the valet having gone to park Itachi's car, and stood at the maitre d stand and waited to be seated. They looked at the other patrons of the ridiculously posh place and felt a little better about their fashion choice - it was Tuesday at 2pm after all.

"Yes, sir? How can I help you?" asked a man in a full tuxedo and gelled hair with a decidedly smarmy smile

"Oh, yes, we've got a table for 5 booked under the name Uchiha - I'm not sure if my father is here yet.."

"Ah, of course. Please, follow me." He said and they obeyed, weaving between tables laid with crystal champagne glasses and settings with two different spoons, three different folks and three different knives. The two couples held their partner's hands tightly as they approached their impending doom. They soon reached their destination: a large round table with five settings, one of which occupied with a large, dark haired man. He smiled blandly when he saw them approaching and stood up

"Boys! I'm glad you came, and these are your partners?" he asked, looking at them all

"Thank you for having us, father. This is Deidara, my boyfriend, and Naruto, Sasuke's boyfriend." He said, gently nudging Deidara forwards to shake his hand, Sasuke doing the same to Naruto

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Uchiha. Hm" Deidara said, using the fakest of smiles that he used for his clients (but removing the sexy)

"Pleasure." He said, shaking the boy's hand then looked to Naruto, who smiled at him with over-enthusiasm

"Good afternoon, sir, how are you?" he asked, his voice verging on strained

"Very well, thank you." He said, not returning the question, and looked at his sons

"Well, boys, sit down." He said, taking his own seat. Around the table clockwise went Fugaku, Itachi, Deidara, Naruto and Sasuke, neither non-Uchiha wanting to be next to the formidable man. Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand as a 'well done' and they smiled at each other. Sasuke exchanged a 'here we go' look with Itachi, the elder starting a light conversation with their father while they looked at their menus

"It was really very nice of you to treat us to lunch here, father, you really shouldn't have." He said. Fugaku smiled

"It was my pleasure, Itachi, I'm glad you both bought guests." He said, indicating he was not glad and that they shouldn't have "How is you schooling, Sasuke?" he asked, looking at his youngest son

"Um, good, father. I got an A on the last essay I wrote.." he said

"Then you must aim for an A+ on the next one." Fugaku replied, completely disregarding the achievement. Sasuke nodded, looking down. Naruto held his tongue and squeezed Sasuke's hand under the table, offering him a silent 'don't listen to him, you're amazing' gesture. Sasuke smiled at him weakly. Just then, the waiter came over and asked them if they wanted anything to drink.

"Bring us a bottle of the 2001 Spanish Rioja, an excellent year."

"Yes, sir, Mr Uchiha. Anything else?" he asked, looking at the others

"Um, some water, please? Hn" Deidara asked hesitantly. The waiter nodded and went off again

"What's everyone having to eat?" Itachi asked

"I'll just have a salad. Mh" Dei said

"Me too.." said Sasuke

"Do they do pizza in this joint?" Naruto asked, Sasuke trying hard not to stamp on his foot

"They have a gourmet one, Naruto; it's got stuff like chorizo and spinach on it." Itachi said, smirking slightly at Sasuke's expression. Naruto nodded, smiling, leaned over to apologize to his boyfriend, who smiled "What are you having, father?"

"I thought I'd have the steak, it's the chef's speciality."

"Well, if you'd recommend it I'll give it a go. We don't usually eat meat at home, since Dei's a vegetarian." Fugaku raised his eyebrows and looked at Deidara

"Oh? Are you an animal rights enthusiast?" he asked. The blonde looked up at him, panicking slightly at the snooty expression

"Um, no, not really, sir - I just don't like the taste. Hm" the man nodded and went back to his menu. Deidara looked at Itachi and he smiled, kissing him gently. The waiter returned with their drinks, the bottle of Rioja was first tasted by Fugaku and, on his nod of satisfaction, poured out between the four red wine glasses, (the white wine glasses were then taken away) then the bottle was left on the table. A jug of iced water was also brought and poured into each water glass.

"Are you ready to order, Mr Uchiha?" the waiter asked, bringing out a notepad and pen from his apron

"Yes, I believe so. We'd like two of the chef's best steaks - medium rare, two autumn salads and a gourmet pizza, if you please." He said. The others were surprised he'd ordered for them but remained silent on the matter, handing the menus back to the waiter and recommencing the awkward small talk while they waited.

All in all, the dinner went smoothly - despite Fugaku's consistent nonchalant indifference to anything either Deidara or Naruto said, he barely paid attention to Sasuke, Itachi being the only person he said more than four words to. Their food was delicious and, afterwards, they all had coffee - two lattes, one cappuccino and two double espressos - then Fugaku placed his platinum card on the table on top of the ridiculously high check.

"Well, this was lovely; I hope we can do it again." Fugaku said, not meaning a word. They bade him goodbye just as politely as their greetings and headed out to get the car. While they were waiting for the valet, Sasuke noticed someone standing on the other side of the road. He knew he recognised the man but couldn't place him… He decided not to mention it but, when the car was brought around, he saw the guy writing something in a notebook. He frowned, thinking it was an odd thing to do

"What's up, Sas?" Naruto asked, seeing his vexed expression

"Huh? Oh nothing, doesn't matter." He said with a smile then looked back out at the man, but he was gone.

"That wasn't so bad, right?" Itachi asked, pulling out, having tipped the valet.

"It was pretty bad." Deidara said "You owe me for this, Uchiha." He said with a smirk. Itachi chuckled, moving his hand to rest on the blonde's thigh

"Oh, I know, baby." He said and they both chuckled

"You ok, Sas?" Itachi asked, glancing at him in the rear view mirror

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said. Itachi smiled

"Don't let him get to you, Sas, getting an A is amazing."

"It's ok, I'm used to it. Even when I got a good report card-"

"Which was every time." Itachi interrupted

"-he would always call me into his office and tell me to improve my grades or I'd never make my life worthwhile." He finished, ignoring his brother.

"Really? Jesus, he really is a bastard.." Naruto muttered, hugging Sasuke and kissing his forehead. Sasuke smiled at him and kissed him properly

"Thanks for coming with us, baby, I'm glad you were there."

"Can't say I enjoyed it but I'm glad I was here too." He replied and they kissed again, a little deeper.

"Cool it, kids, you're almost home." Dei said with a grin, looking round at them. They both smirked back, looking forward to their bedroom.

"Ok, here we are. Be safe, you two." Itachi said with a grin once they arrived at the younger couple's place "Work on Saturday, Sas." Sasuke nodded, the two of them getting out

"Oh, Sas - I'm gonna bring you some outfits, that street is pretty tough if you're not…me." Deidara said through the open window, grinning

"Great, Dei, thanks - I'll call you tomorrow." He said and the blonde nodded. They waved their friends off before heading up to the apartment.

Letting themselves in, they found only Gaara home. He was sitting on the sofa, writing an essay for school and looked up at them when they arrived with a smile

"Hey, Gaara, feeling better?" Sasuke asked as they removed their jackets. Gaara nodded and signed 'thanks' before going back to his work. Sasuke smiled and then he and Naruto went into their room, closing and locking the door behind them.

They started making out as soon as the lock clicked shut, held each other close and kissed, blindly making their way towards the bed. The backs of Sasuke's knees soon hit the edge of the mattress and he fell back with a small yelp, pulling Naruto down with him. They landed softly, grinning, before claiming each other's mouths again, Naruto wrapping his arms around the raven's slim waist and moving them both up to lie on the bed properly.

"I love you so much, baby.." the blonde panted when they parted. Sasuke grinned, wrapping his arms around his neck

"I love you too… Now…fuck me.." he said. Naruto grinned

"You got it."

**Next chapter soon!**

**REVIEW**

**PMKnut xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Always, Chap 6**

**Smut time - enjoy~**

"Sasuke.." Naruto breathed, leaning over his boyfriend's incredible body to kiss him back. He felt the thin arms snake around his neck, slim fingers combing through his blonde hair.

"N-Naruto.." Sasuke panted when they parted. Naruto grinned at the misty eyes, flushed cheeks and glistening lips of the sexiest person alive, lying right there on the bed in front of him. He still found it hard to believe that Sasuke was still his boyfriend

"You're so beautiful, Sas.." he muttered, mostly thinking aloud. The blush across his nose and cheeks became darker and he looked away

"You're so embarrassing…" he mumbled. Naruto chuckled and leaned down to kiss his cheek

"I mean it… No matter what anyone says, you amaze me every day.." Sasuke looked at him, an appreciative smile creeping across his lips

"You amaze me too…with how full of it you are." He said and they both laughed, kissing again. Naruto moved so was supporting himself with his forearms, Sasuke's head resting on top of them as they kissed deeply. Sasuke moaned slightly, moving is legs apart slowly so Naruto could settle his hips on the mattress between his thighs, their mouths and tongues still locked in a heating kiss. Naruto's mind was getting fuzzy but he knew he wanted this to be special so he moved away from Sasuke

"W-what's wrong..?" Sasuke asked, panting, when Naruto stood up

"I want this to be special…" Naruto said, looking through the bedside table drawer for candles, trying to ignore his raging boner.

"Oh, ok…" Sasuke said, sitting up

"Why don't you find us some music, baby, I'll go look for those candles… Who were the last people to use them?" Sasuke shrugged, getting up and going to their shared iPod and docking station. Naruto left the room to find Gaara had been joined by Kiba and Shikamaru

"Hey, Naru!" Kiba said in his overly-loud way, Shikamaru smiled in greeting

"Hi, guys. Do any of you know what happened to those glade candles?"

"You and Sas getting it on?" Kiba asked, smirking

"Neji and Shino used them a couple of days ago." Shikamaru said. Naruto nodded, thanking him, and went into said couple's room. These two were the strangest of couples, but they'd also been together the longest - nearing their 5 year anniversary. They had framed dead bugs and Japanese tapestries on the walls and they had the most books Naruto had ever seen in one place outside a library. He looked around and eventually found the candles in one of the bedside tables.

"Got 'em - thanks, Shik." Naruto said to the living room occupiers, holding the items up. Shikamaru smiled as a 'no problem' gesture

"Keep it down, you two." Kiba said with a chuckle. Naruto went back into the bedroom and relocked the door. Sasuke was still at the iPod, looking through songs. He smiled at Naruto

"How about Dido?" he asked, Naruto laughing "Oh, how about our Aerosmith?" Naruto grinned and nodded

"Definitely." He said, setting up the candles and lighting them, releasing the warm, sexy fragrance.

Sasuke smiled and selecting the track, turning the volume up. Naruto hugged him from behind, hands on his hips, bending his head down to plant a hot kiss on the sensitive skin just below his ear. Sasuke shivered at the feeling. He turned and met his lips, reaching up to cup Naruto's head while the blonde's arms wrapped around his waist. They proceeded towards the bed blindly, remaining locked in a passionate kiss. They parted for air, looking into each other's eyes, panting slightly

"Sasuke, I love you."

"I love you too.. Now, m-make me scream." He whispered, pulling Naruto down back onto the bed.

"Yes, sir." He replied, grinning.

_-I could stay awake, just to hear your breathing-_

He pushed his hand up Sasuke's shirt, lightly touching the soft, warm flesh. Sasuke's breath hitched a little when the slightly rough hand found one highly susceptible nipple. He moaned into their deep kiss as the hand began to rub slowly. Their lips parted, panting heavier now, and Naruto moved his mouth to Sasuke's neck, licking and nibbling the deliciously vulnerable skin.

_-Watch you smile while you're sleeping w__hile you're far away and dreaming -_

Sasuke moved one hand to rest in the soft blonde hair as his head continued its slow descent down his body. He was on his chest now, having left soft butterfly kisses from his ear all the way down.

Naruto's kisses trailed down his flat stomach, leaving tiny moist droplets along his skin.

_-I could spend my life in this sweet surrender -_

"N-Naruto-" Sasuke spoke, his light grip on the blonde hair tightening slightly as he reached his jeans, running a finger along to the inside of the waist band

_-I could stay lost in this moment forever -_

"..Huh-Hurry..!"

_-Every moment I spend with you is a moment I treasure -_

"Ok, baby..." Was the deep reply, as the hands began to undo his pants. Sasuke's panting breathes were hushed by the music as they broke into the bridge

_-Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep -_

_-'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing -_

"AH! Naruto!" Sasuke cried as Naruto's hand touched his member, arching his back. Naruto chuckled and put his head between the slender pale legs of his lover, teasing him slightly as he ran his tongue up the quivering shaft. He then took the hot member into his mouth and sucked it generously, licking the leaking tip. Sasuke mewled and moaned beneath his hand, his body writhing in pleasure. "Naru…I-I'm gonna…come..!" and with a stifled moan, Sasuke came in his mouth. Naruto grinned and licked his lips, swallowing his boyfriend's seed. Sasuke lay, floppy and panting on the bed, his eyes misty and looking up at him from darkened black.

"God, Sas… You're so damn sexy.."

_-Lying close to you feeling your heart beating-_

Sasuke sat up and cupped his hand to Naruto's crotch, where the throbbing erection was getting harder and larger by the second. Naruto grunted softly and took hold of Sasuke's wrist, bringing it up to his lips. He kissed the base of the pale palm, so his hand was cupping his cheek. Sasuke looked at him with slight surprise before smiling and leaning forwards to kiss him. "Naruto…love me.." he whispered, looking down. Naruto nodded and lay down beside him on the bed

_-When I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together-_

"First, it's your turn, baby." He said with a grin, nodding towards his own crotch. Sasuke smiled and crawled over so his face was level with Naruto's hips. He slowly undid the bulging material and took down his undies, his intoxicatingly large erect member springing to an almost fully vertical position. Sasuke grinned at it and touched it gently

"I love this part.." he said with a smirk, kissing the centre of the length, making it twitch in appreciation. Naruto grinned and gripped Sasuke's hips, lifting them up so the pale thighs were either side of the tanned chest.

"I love this part too.." he said, lightly rubbing the small pink pucker between soft white cheeks. Sasuke made a small squeak of surprise but his hole twitched for more.

_-I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever-_

_-I don't wanna close my eyes- _"AH! Nar-mmm- so g-good..!" Sasuke cried as a finger entered him slowly. _-I don't wanna fall asleep-_

Sasuke put his mouth around the head of Naruto's aching member, sucking it gently. Naruto's groaned at the amazing sensation, as he pushed another finger in.

"Sas, you're amazing.. How are you still so tight?"

"I - ah!- I don't kn-now.." he said, going back to the pulsating erection. His mouth encircled the throbbing member again, this time swallowing it whole, the blunt tip halfway down his throat. Naruto cried out as he came hard into Sasuke's gullet. The Uchiha sprang up quickly, coughing, but swallowed it. "That was easy.." he said. Naruto chuckled breathlessly, slipping in a third finger. "Naru…please, put it in now.." He half begged, his body almost uncomfortably needy

_-'Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do-_

"Ok, sit up.." Naruto said. Sasuke did so, sitting on Naruto's muscled stomach. Naruto sat up too so Sasuke's back was against his chest and raised the other's hips so he hovered over his slowly re-hardening member. "Ready?" Naruto asked, positioning himself at Sasuke's entrance. The raven nodded and sank down onto it, taking the tip. Sasuke bit his lip slightly to keep from crying out as he sank down lower, feeling the member inside him still getting harder and bigger.

_-I just wanna hold you close and feel your heart so close to mine_

"N-Naru…it's growing…" he whispered, reaching down to touch what had yet to go inside.

"Sasuke, so good.." Naruto almost growled, holding the thin hips tightly. Sasuke let his head fall back against Naruto's shoulder as he went all the way down, Naruto's plump balls pressing into his cheeks. Naruto then knelt up, making Sasuke do the same, and hugged Sasuke's thin body. Sasuke turned his head and their lips locked in a passionate connection as their hearts and bodies began to move in sync.

Naruto rocked his hips against Sasuke's, one hand on his hip and the other one the flat stomach, Sasuke holding his wrist and forearm. They continued like this slowly, in time with the music and as the song came to an end, so did their control. Naruto's hips got faster, moving out and thrusting back inside deep. Sasuke cried out at this, gripping the blonde's arms tighter. The vertical aspect of their position soon became too much as the blood left his head and he moved forwards, his hands gripping the comforter tightly. This gave Naruto the perfect position to thrust properly and, still hold his hip with one hand, started a deep and fast rhythm that had Sasuke gasping and crying out.

"Holy shit, Sasuke..!" Naruto grunted, losing himself in pleasure. He moved his free hand round and took Sasuke's member in his calloused grip, stroking his erection in time with his hips until they were both grunting and gasping and crying out in absolute pleasure

"Oh my God..! Yeah…fuck me, Naruto, ah…!" he gasped as Naruto drew almost all the way out and thrust back in with extra force "Ahh! Oh…fuck, I'm gonna cum..!" he cried, his hand going around Naruto's so they were both jerking him off

"Me too…uhh- together, baby..!" Naruto panted, his thrusts getting faster and deeper and their stroking following "Ahh, God- Sasuke!"

"Naruto!" they both cried out, cumming hard together. They stayed like that for a moment, letting their orgasms wash over them with shallow breaths and twitching muscles. Naruto moved himself out and watched his own cum slowly leak from his lover's entrance. Sasuke's hips collapsed onto the bed, his shoulder blades prominent in his back as he panted into the comforter, his forhead resting on his hands. Naruto lay down beside him, smiling

"That was…fucking amazing." The blonde said, getting his breath back a little. Sasuke turned his head to looked at him and grinned, nodding

"Yeah…it really was.." Naruto grinned and moved to kiss him, his hand resting on the small of Sasuke's back

"So…wanna go another round?"

"Not yet, I just wanna stay like this for a bit longer.." Naruto smiled and rested his head on Sasuke's arm, before registering what was now playing on the iPod

_-Hakuna Mutata, what a wonderful phrase- _

He chuckled. It must be on shuffle. Sasuke laughed when he realised it too, before singing along softly.

"_Hakuna Mutata, ain't no passing craze"_

"_It means no worries, for the rest of your days." _Naruto joined in. Sasuke looked at him, smiling.

"We're so cool, huh?" he asked with a small laugh. Naruto grinned and kissed him again. Sasuke kissed back, countering the other's tongue movement with his own and rolling onto his side for optimum kissing action.

"Ready for another go now?" Naruto asked as they parted. Sasuke said nothing, pulling his head forward for another kiss, his hands holding his jaw and fingers behind his ears. They parted again, panting "I'll take that as a yes." Sasuke smirked and kissed his neck.

"Uh-huh.."

"Jeez, those two have been at it all night." Kiba grumbled, glancing to Naruto's bedroom door, which had been locked for over four hours

"They're in love, leave them alone." Lee said, hugging Gaara, who smiled at him.

"They have some random music tastes though.." Neji said, just as a _Disturbed _track ended and a _Fleet Foxes_ one began.

"It's not a crime." Shikamaru said, not looking up from his battle with Shino on the Xbox. Suddenly, the music stopped and the boys in the living room all looked to the door opening. Naruto emerged, pulling on a pair of pajama pants, grinning like a very happy idiot.

"My life is complete." He announced, sighing happily

"Have you killed Sasuke?" Neji asked with a small smirk

"Ha, no, he's just asleep. For prostitute, he has low stamina. I could go another round or two." The others just watched him, mouths agape, as he got himself a glass of orange juice before returning to his sleeping lover. He entered the dark and rather hot room. The candles had gone out sometime in seventh or eighth round, not they had really noticed. Sasuke was sprawled where he'd collapsed, his ass leaking hot semen and his breathing still a little heavy. Naruto sat down beside him, leaning down to kiss his hair.

At the shifting weight, the bed dipped and Sasuke stirred slightly, mumbling something about jellyfish. Naruto chuckled softly and lay down beside him, pulling him towards himself. Sasuke smiled slightly and snuggled into the warmth, mumbling his name.

"I love you Sasuke."

**Think this was an improvement, even got to try writing a new position**

**Review!**

**PMKnut xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Always, Chapter 7**

**Hello again! Wow, I can't believe I'm on the seventh chapter already! Gasp on toast **

**Anyway, hope you like this one, it should answer a few questions (speaking of which, did anyone else not really like the finale of **_**Lost**_**? It was ok until the last, like, 20 minutes of it :L ) , not particularly exciting and there may even be some new appearances :D hope springs eternal… ;)**

**PMKnut xx**

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get it." Gaara said, getting up to answer the door. They heard it open and then a small squeak. All the boys look round at the hall to see Gaara being held tightly by a tall man in a trench coat and hat, the shadows covering his face. Gaara was struggling against him but the guy pulled him closer, stroking his hair. All four semes stood up, ready to lunge at the man

"L-Lee-" said the redhead

"Hush, little one." The man said deeply. Gaara looked scared. Lee was about to attack when Sasuke stopped him

"Let him go, Itachi." He said, glaring at the man. There was a chuckle

"Now, Sasuke, that's no way to talk to your big brother, is it? I was just thinking this boy would make an excellent addition to our staff, don't you think?"

"Shut up, Itachi. Don't touch him." Sasuke growled. The man sighed and raised Gaara's chin, making him look up at him, blue eyes wide

"Tsk, such a waste. He would make me a fortune.. Very well, I won't touch him." He said, letting Gaara go. The small boy ran to Lee, who hugged him tightly.

"What do you want, Itachi?" Sasuke asked. The man chuckled again and removed his hat. He had a long pale face with lines cutting across his cheeks from his eyes to the corners of his mouth. He had long black hair tied loosely in a ponytail down his neck and dark eyes. He wore a small smirk as he spoke

"I'm here on father's behalf, Sasuke." He said. Sasuke's eyes widened "He wants to talk to you. Apparently your boyfriend went to talk to father about cancelling your contract." Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was looking very guilty

"N-Naruto..? Did you go see my dad?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked up, sighed and nodded "W-why did you lie to me? You said you went to see some old relative.."

"I know, I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I just wanted to stop him making you do all this. I hate you working at that place and I know you hate it too. I…I want you to be just mine." Sasuke's face softened into a small smile

"Naruto, I-"

"Well, this is very touching but I'm afraid Sasuke has to come and talk to father in person." Itachi said coolly.

"Ok, Itachi. Let's go. Can Naruto come?" Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto. Naruto grinned at him. Forgiveness was sweet

Itachi sighed

"I suppose.. I'm not one to deprive my precious otouto of his lover." He smirked. Naruto took Sasuke's hand and stood up. Sasuke hugged him

"Thanks…" he whispered, burying his face in his shoulder. Naruto hugged him back tightly, kissing his hair.

"This is all very sweet but if you don't mind, love birds, I'd like to get going. The sooner we can get dad out of the way the better.." Itachi said, but not impatiently. He seemed happy for his brother, and also slightly anxious about meeting with their father. Sasuke turned back to him and nodded, entwining his fingers with Naruto's.

"Ok, let's get this over with.."

They got into the waiting car (a slick black BMW) and Itachi instructed the chauffeur to head on. Naruto and Sasuke sat in the back, Itachi in the passenger seat.

Sasuke hissed as they went over a pothole, the car jerking violently

"Ow, Naruto, you went too far last night.." he whined, rubbing his lower back. Itachi looked round

"You gave Sasuke ass-pain? How long were you two doing it?"

"Four and half hours straight!" Naruto announced unashamed at the pain he had inflicted. Sasuke sighed and leaned on his boyfriend, snuggling into him

"Nervous, Sasu-chan?" Itachi asked with a small smirk. Sasuke shrugged

"I just hope he lets me stop.." he mumbled

"Odds are he'll make your contract longer. Father seemed pretty fucked off on the phone."

"He's always like that, 'Tachi.." Sasuke said, looking up at his brother. Itachi shrugged

"True, but more so than usual.. Perhaps it would be better for you to stay outside…Sasuke's boyfriend."

"Oh, my name's-"

"I don't care." Itachi said coolly, cutting him off. Naruto huffed in annoyance but calmed when Sasuke reached up, planting a small apologetic kiss on the corner of his mouth. A kind of 'don't listen to him' gesture that made Naruto smile and hug him.

"Here we are, Itachi-sama." The driver announced, pulling into the parking lot of _Uchiha Corp_'s main building. Sasuke sat up and looking up at the huge foreboding building through his tinted window. Naruto could see he was nervous and squeezed his hand reassuringly. Sasuke looked at him and smiled

"Come along, Sasuke-chan, can't keep him waiting." Itachi said, getting out. Sasuke and Naruto followed his lead and the three males entered the building via the revolving door.

"Holy shit, even the foyer's huge!" Naruto cried, gawking at the immense entrance hall, everything absolutely pristine. A woman in a pinstripe suit came over to them, smiling an ever so fake smile.

"Good morning, Bucchumus, if you'd like to follow me." _(a/n: Bucchumus: young master) _she said before turning on her heel and leading them towards the elevators, her heels clicking on the polished marble floor. They got into the elevator and the manicured finger pressed the top floor button. The doors slid shut and they moved upwards in awkward silence.

On reaching their destination, the doors reopened and the woman began another brisk walk down the corridor, the boys in close tow. She stopped at a door reading '**Fugaku Uchiha, Shachou**' _(Shachou: company president/chairman) _and turned to her followers

"Uchiha-sama wishes to speak to Itachi-sama first. You two please wait out here until you are called in." The other two nodded. Sasuke looked up at Itachi as she went off again

"Don't worry, Sasuke, I'll talk to him." He said with a thin smile before knocking and entering when permitted. Sasuke sat down beside his boyfriend with a sigh.

"Is he really that bad?" the blonde asked him, putting an arm around him for comfort. Sasuke nodded. He looked pale and distant, his eyes staring unseeingly at the opposite wall. "It'll be ok." He said, kissing the top of his head. Sasuke smiled weakly

"Thanks.." They sat in silence, trying to hear the conversation between Fugaku Uchiha and his eldest son. After ten minutes or so, the door reopened and Itachi beckoned his little brother and his lover inside

"He's kind of angry, try not to annoy him." The taller Uchiha whispered to the shorter. Sasuke looked even paler as he nodded, walking inside, and keeping tight hold of Naruto's hand. Naruto was a little nervous himself. If Sasuke's dad didn't let him stop, or makes his contract longer, it was his fault.

"Sasuke." Said a deep voice from the far end of the room. Sasuke flinched a little

"F-father." Sasuke said, looking down. Naruto squeezed his hand, looking at the man, who sat behind a large mahogany desk. He was an exact copy of Itachi, except older and substantially larger. He had a heavy brow, making him to be constantly frowning, a down-turning mouth and small black eyes.

"You want to speak to me about your contract at the brothel?"

"Uh, y-yes, sir." Sasuke replied

"You want me to cancel it, don't you? That's what he said." The old man growled, pointing accusingly at Naruto. This dude was fucking scary.

"Um, sir, I didn't mean to be rude. I just really want Sasuke to stop working there, he hates it and-"

"Silence, boy!" Fugaku snarled, standing up and going round his desk, towards the couple. Sasuke took a step away from the approaching man, looking down. "You think you can just come to me and challenge my authority _and_ my honor all because my insolent son doesn't like his job?" Fugaku demanded, standing in front of Naruto. Naruto was slightly taller than the man, both towering over Sasuke.

"Yes. Since you made your own son sell himself in some shit-hole brothel to pay off some of _your_ shitty debts, yeah, I do."Naruto retorted angrily. Sasuke looked up at the two men with wide eyes _Don't do anything stupid, Naruto!_

"Why, you little bastard! I should have you thrown out of here immediately!" Fugaku yelled angrily, his face scarlet.

"Father, please, calm down!" Itachi interjected "Let's just talk about this and -"

"Do not speak against your father, you piece of shit!" Fugaku screamed, smacking Itachi round the face, making him stagger backward, holding his cheek.

"F-Father, please, stop- Ah..!" The old man then grabbed Sasuke by the hair and pulled him over to himself. "N-Naruto-" the youngest son whimpered, his eyes squeezed shut in pain at the grip on his hair.

"Let him go, you psycho!"

"Father, please don't hurt Sasuke anymore. Let him go." Sasuke looked up at his big brother, giving him silent consent "He'll continue his contract to the end and then you will never associate with him again. Neither of us are your sons anymore." Fugaku stared at his oldest son for a moment then sighed and relaxed his grip on his youngest's hair. Sasuke rushed to Naruto, who hugged him tightly, glaring at Fugaku.

"You're crazy!" he shouted, stepping away from Fugaku. "How could you be so heartless?" Fuguaku glared at all three before angrily dismissing them. Naruto, still hugging a shaking Sasuke, grabbed Itachi's arm as he was about to lunge at his father. "Let's get out of here, come on." Itachi was panting slightly. He looked from the blonde to his little brother, who was looking up at him with wide, teary eyes and all anger left him

"Ok," he sighed, nodding "let's go." They did not look back into the room. They left Fugaku, left _Uchiha Corp_ and got into the car, ordering the chauffeur to drive away. Sasuke was buried in Naruto's chest, quivering and frightened. The blonde held him tightly, kissing him and whispering reassurances. "I'm sorry, Sasuke." Itachi muttered on the way back to his house, where they'd decided to retreat to.

"I-it's not your f-fault, 'T-Tachi.." Sasuke replied, his voice muffled a little. Itachi sighed, rubbing his cheek with a grumpy expression. "D-did he hit you hard?" the younger Uchiha asked the elder.

"Nah, don't worry, Sas." Itachi said with a small smile. Sasuke smiled back weakly and leaned into Naruto, snuggling into his warmth. Naruto put an arm around his shoulders, his hand rubbing his hair.

"Here we are, Bucchumus." The chauffeur announced, pulling into a gravel drive way to a swanky suburban house.

"Thank you, Hirose. You may go home now, thank you for your hard work but it seems my father will be cutting me off soon so you will have to find alternate employment. I will happily give you a severance pay if-"

"That will not be necessary, sir. I work for your father so I am still technically employed. Perhaps now I can drive the famous celebrities around, ne?" the man chuckled. Itachi smiled and shook his hand

"Thank you."

"No, thank you, sir, these have been a very good ten years. I hope you and Sasuke-kun are happy and well in the future." Itachi smiled as they got out and bade him goodbye, Sasuke just waved timidly. He had not been driven around by their dear chauffeur for years.

"Right, let's get inside, ne?" Itachi said before leading the couple to the door, which he unlocked and opened, allowing them in first before following. Naruto gaped at the immaculate, sophisticated beauty of the house; Famous art on the walls, polished hardwood flooring, designer furniture.

"Holy shit balls!" he exclaimed. The elder Uchiha smirked and lead them through to the living area, a white-painted room with dark gray furniture and huge French windows spilling brightness over the room.

The blonde stood limply, staring around him "This beats our place by about a thousand!" he said.

"It beats the size by a thousand." Sasuke agreed, smiling amiably at the comforting surroundings.

"Ok… Well, who's hungry? I can get takeout pizza if you guys are interested?"

"Sure, I'm starving!" Naruto said, nodding vigorously

"Sure, 'Tachi." Sasuke said, dropping lightly onto one of the two couches

"Let's get a large Mexican and share, Sas." Naruto suggested, sitting down beside him on the sofa, bring his arm around him.

"Sure."

"Great I'll order, then." Itachi said with a nod and went to get the phone.

"So, is Itachi gay?" Sasuke thought for a moment

"Bi. He's got a boyfriend at the moment, Deidara, who's pretty cool. But, as you might have worked out, 'Tachi's a bit of perv." Naruto grimaced, remembering the episode with Gaara this morning.

"Yeah…" he said nervously, "I kinda-" he started before silencing himself as Itachi returned, holding his phone.

"Food should be here soon. I'm going for a shower; Dei should be home soon so let him in, he's forgotten his key again."

"_Hai."_ _(yes) _Sasuke said, with a nod. Itachi placed the phone down and went off to shower

"Deidara, huh? What's he like?"

"He's really nice and cool. He does have this really annoying thing where he grunts after everything he says though, I don't know how 'Tachi stands it sometimes.." Naruto laughed.

"Sounds like a barrel of laughs." Sasuke smiled and shrugged. Just then the door bell went off and Sasuke got up and went to answer it. Naruto heard the door open and sudden loud shout of

"Sasuke-chan!" from a high but male voice. Sasuke came back in, being carried cradle-style by a feminine blonde man with long hair tied in a ponytail, his bangs covering his left eye. The visible eye was bright blue and sparkling happily, framed by black eyeliner. "Oh, this must be your man, huh, Sasuke-chan? Hn" Deidara asked, putting the younger boy down

"Yeah. Dei, this is Naruto. Naruto, Deidara" He said, going to sit beside his boyfriend again

"Yo." Naruto said, nodding

"Ooh, he's cute. How did you guys meet? Uhn"

"School, we've been together since freshman year."

"Aw, long term relationships are the best! Speaking of which, where's Itachi? Hm"

"Shower. The pizza should be here soon."

"Oh! I haven't eaten in ages! Yay! Hn" he said grinning. He's was pretty cute, if Naruto was honest. Didn't even come close to Sasuke but he was good-looking enough. Little too hyperactive, and that grunting thing was seriously annoying.

"You can share ours." Sasuke said, smiling.

"Awesome, or I'll steal Itachi's. I'm gonna molest him now, laters. Hn" he said before disappearing in the direction of Itachi's bedroom.

"You weren't kidding about the grunting thing." Naruto said, shaking his head. Sasuke smiled and sat in his lap, kissing him.

"He's nice though, Itachi likes him a lot." Naruto shrugged, hugging him

"He's kinda cute… Nothing like you though." He said, smiling.

"Naw, you're such a kiss-ass.." he said, kissing him with a giggle. Naruto chuckled and kissed back, sitting him on his lap.

"Oh, getting your freak on in here, Sasuke-chan? Hn" came a giggle. The couple looked up to see Deidara holding a camera, looking at them with an evil grin. Itachi was beside him with wet hair and wearing a bathrobe.

"Dei, leave 'em alone, will ya?" he mumbled, drying his hair.

"But 'Tachi, they're so cute! They'd make a fabulous addition to my portfolio! Hm" Itachi rolled his eyes and stirred his boyfriend to sit on the sofa, taking the camera away from him.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't have sex in my house though, Sas."

"Whatever, Itachi." Sasuke said with a smirk, sticking his tongue out.

"That reminds me, some guy keeps asking for you at the brothel… Laoshi, or something?" Sasuke paled at his brother's words, recognising the name all too well

"Oh, God.." he muttered "He came to our place for action too… What did you tell him?"

"I said you were off sick. Is he stalking you or something?"

"It's getting to be that way.. But its fine, he hasn't done anything…" Naruto was about argue and mention the bar incident but a begging look from Sasuke shut him up.

"Well, let me know if he gets worse. I can ban him that way, he's a pain in the ass."

"Ok, thanks, 'Tachi." Sasuke said with a smile

_Ding Dong_

"That'll be the pizza, I'll get it." Itachi said gruffly, getting up the answer the door.

"I want a hotness rating if it's a guy!" Itachi nodded. They heard the door open, a brief 'Thanks, keep the change', the door close, and Itachi returned carrying two large pizza boxes.

"7 and a half, creepy beard." He reported, sitting down and placing the boxes on the coffee table. "Now, let's eat."

**My God, I thought it would never end! Sorry for the downright waffle at the end there but I hope the beginning was interesting enough and made sense… **

**And I, PMKnut, hereby officially apologise for the EXTREMELY late update but ya know, stuff to do :P **

**Review, please and thank you. Kisses xxx**

**PMKnut xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Continuar… ;) that was me trying to be Spanish…fail… **

**Anyhoo.. CHAPTER 8! :DDDD *yay* Omg it has pompoms - like a cheerleader!**

***X* Woo! Team spirit! x3 **

**Ehem…yes…anyway…**

**Note: I don't think I specified in Chapter 7 but Itachi and Deidara's place is a really nice apartment, not a house... Also, thanks for all the great reviews they really encourage me and make my day special. So keep going! **

**MASSIVE THANKS to the loverly ****DarkShadowWolf215 for all your help and support, it really helped me out of my lack of plot ideas conundrum 3 xxx**

**Anymore plot ideas please put in your review or PM me :3**

**Thank you all 3**

**c=3 teehee penis :)**

**PMKnut xx**

Naruto belched loudly and sighed in satisfaction, patting his full stomach with a lazy smirk. Sasuke rolled his eyes and took the empty plates into the kitchen with Deidara to help wash up. Itachi sat up and looked at Naruto

"Naruto, listen. About the guy who Sasuke's having trouble with…" Naruto nodded, leaning forward. Itachi looked around and continued "Keep Sas safe, ok? Don't let him out alone, I've got a bad feeling about that guy." Naruto nodded again

"Me too. When he came to our place for Sasuke, I got a seriously bad vibe."

"Yeah, well-"

"'Tachi, you're out of washing up liquid." Sasuke said, coming in. Both men looked round, looking suspicious. Sasuke frowned "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing, Sas, don't worry." Naruto said, none too convincingly. Sasuke sighed

"We can go down to the store and buy some, 'Tachi." Deidara offered. Itachi looked at Naruto

"No, that's ok, hun. We can go, right, Naruto?" Itachi said, standing up. Naruto stood too, nodding

"Yeah, we'll go!" he said and they left.

"What's gotten into those two, do you think? Hm" Deidara asked, hands on hips. Sasuke shrugged and sat down

"I have no idea." He muttered, switching on the TV.

"That was close.." Itachi sighed, as they walked to the store "I don't think Dei would've been able to help if Sas was attacked." Naruto agreed. They got to the shop and bought the washing up liquid…and chocolate, diet coke, chips, milk, bread and a pack of smokes. All their dallying meant they didn't get back for twenty minutes (Itachi had taken ages choosing a cigarette brand).

"Dei's gonna be mad…" Itachi muttered, looking in the full bag with shame. Naruto chuckled "Want one?" Itachi asked, offering the cigarettes to him. Naruto shook his head

"No thanks, I quit those little shits two years ago." Itachi nodded, smiling as he lit up

"Good for you." He said, shoving the box in his back pocket. They went to the elevator but it was six floors up so they decided to take the stairs.

"What floor is your place?" Naruto asked as they neared the third floor

"Eighth." Itachi said from ahead, smirking to himself. He heard the unfit Naruto sigh/wheeze and smiled down at his red face. "C'mon, it's good for you."

"Who are you? Richard freaking Simmons..?" he replied, panting. Itachi chuckled and continued up.

As they neared the eighth floor, both men got a distinctly bad feeling, and it wasn't Naruto's lungs on fire either. They looked at each other as they got to the door into the hall and simultaneously rushed out. To their mutual horror they saw the apartment front door was ajar, the handle kicked in. They looked at each other and ran inside. The place was a tip; the sofa over turned and the TV smashed to pieces, a window was shattered and the art was gone.

"Holy..- D-Deidara? Sasuke?" Itachi called out, terrified. There was a muffled voice from the bedroom and Itachi ran in, followed closely by Naruto. Deidara was curled up on the bed, his arms and legs tied up and gag in his mouth. He looked up as the two entered, eyes huge and streaming tears. Itachi ran to him, hugging him tight. Naruto helped him undo the rope, Itachi took off the gag.

"I-Itachi…They took him! Th-they took Sasuke..!" he cried. Naruto felt his heart stop. They got the ropes undone and Itachi hugged his lover tightly, Dei hugging back, his face buried in his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Shh, it's ok, I'm here…" Itachi whispered, kissing his hair. Deidara looked at Naruto

"Naruto…I'm sorry, I-I tried to help but they t-tried to…-"

"They tried to what, Dei?" Itachi asked seriously

"M-make me have s-sex with one…" he mumbled. Itachi sighed and hugged him tighter, jaw clenched.

"It's not your fault, Dei. It's ours for leaving you two alone.." Naruto said, rubbing his back.

"The g-guy leading them s-said to tell you that, um, he's gonna s-send you…footage of Sasuke while they-…" he choked on a sob and bit his lip.

"We'll get him back, Dei, don't worry..." Itachi said, stroking his hair. "Can you remember what the leader looked like?" Deidara thought for a minute.

"Um…He was really big and…had a deep voice.. I-I didn't really see his face.."

"How many of them were there?" Naruto asked

"Um, th-three, I think. The leader, a guy who was really angry a-and the other one was shorter but…big; like, strong. I think his name was…Kaname or something, 'c-cause the angry onr kept shouting at him to f-f-…fuck m-me.." he took a deep breath and continued "They tied me and Sasuke up but Sasuke kicked one in the face and they tried to h-hurt Sasuke but the leader didn't let them, s-so the angry guy told the Kaname guy to…rape me in front of S-Sasuke…but then the leader said you guys were coming back so they took Sasuke and ran out.."

"Did they hurt you?" Itachi asked. Deidara shook his head and sighed, leaning into his comforting warmth. Itachi kissed the top of his head and exchanged a worried look with Naruto.

"We should tell the police." Naruto said. Itachi nodded, playing with a lock of Dei's hair absent-mindedly

"I'll call them. You wanna take a nap, Dei?" Deidara shook his head, hands clutching Itachi's shirt

"Please, d-don't leave me alone again.." he said quietly. Itachi smiled sadly and picked him up, sitting him in his lap. Naruto got him the phone and he dialled 911, hugging his lover close.

"Yes, police please… Yeah, hi, um, I want to report a breaking-and-entering and abduction."

**xO OMFG! **

**You know the score: review, be nice, plot, praise, help. Sorry its so short.  
**

**Am I the only one that hearts Deidara? :3**

**Soon, my darlings. Soon.**

**PMKnut xx**

**PS, to the quite frankly unprovoked bitchiness of 'Disappointed', I would PM you but I can't therefore I'm gonna do it publically as you did to me if that's a-ok with you ****:l ****(for everyone else's refrence, please look at the anonomous' reviwe :P) Your reviwe actually made me cry, which, I'll admit, itsn't difficult to do but still. If you wanted to be nasty about it, do it privately and at least sugar-coated it a bit instead of just writing down a harsh list of my faults. I mean that's just being a cow. I'm sorry if me writing/content/plot aren't up to your high standards, your Majesty, but you'll have to either live with it and keep it to yourself, or take it up with Supreme Court. **

**I did notice you reviewed only Chapter 2, whihc makes me think you haven't actually read all my story and were therefore a bit prejudice. If not, I still don't care. If I may say so, 'bashing it' is the least you did. And you were trying so hard not to, I can tell :L **

**Sigh. Well, sorry about that, nice people that enjoy what I write and please don't hate me for my short temper but people like that REALLY fucking piss me off. If they'd had the common desency to at least do it through Private Messaging, I wouldn't have been so harsh but this is revenge. I hope you're pleased with your I'm sure witty comments, Disappointed, you've certainly just made a friend. **

**T.T**

**(Will delete soon, I just needed to get that off my chest) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Taking a more serious approach on this one guys. Contrary to some**__**people's beliefs, I can be serious =P **

**I've learnt and we shall now move on from past experiences older and wiser :)**

**Anyhooo, same old warnings, rape, violence, yada yada yada… **

**Thank you to all the support in reviews, I wuv you all :3**

**Enjoy ;)**

**PMKnut xx**

"Loashi, why the fuck did we have to kidnap the kid?" Tsunake muttered, glancing into the trunk at the small curled up figure

"I told we were doing that before we went."

"Yeah, I know but why?"

"'Cause, I want to fuck him without paying." He said simply, a smirk on his face.

"What? So we're not even getting any money out of this?" Tsunake demanded. Laoshi sighed and shook his head

"This is so bad, you guys…" Kaname muttered, looking around nervously

"Ah, shuddup, you didn't have to come. We should have taken the blonde kid too, he saw all of us." Loashi said, turning the car into parking lot of their apartment.

"Ah, yeah. Fucking little bitch'll tell the police and they'll be on us like flies on shit!" Tsunake shouted angrily. Kaname sighed _Why did I get myself into this? _He asked himself.

The boy in the back shifted slightly and Tsunake smacked him from the backseat.

"Shut up, whore." He snarled. The boy squeaked and curled up tighter.

"Oi, that's _my_ fuck toy, Tsunake, don't touch him." Loashi growled, glaring at him in the rear-view mirror. Kaname sighed and looked out the window, trying to ignore the guilt in the pit of his stomach.

The Land Rover pulled into the back parking lot of an old factory, which was currently being used for storage by the new industries around the area. The three men got out and Laoshi went round to the trunk to retrieve the boy. He made sure the ropes were tight enough to prevent him squirming and slung him over his shoulder like a bag of flour. He lead his companions thorugh the factory back door ad upstairs to a darkened room with one small window near the ceiling.

Tsunake flicked on the light, a bare hanging light bulb, made dim with grime and dust. Laoshi put the captive down on the cold floor and squatted in front of him, grabbing his chin as he tried to sit up.

"This is your new home now, Sasuke." He whispered, Sasuke could feel is terrible hot breath on his neck and shivered "Don't disappoint me." He said, smirking before throwing him back down.

Sasuke heard them leave and, once he was sure they were all gone, let himself curl up and cry. He wondered if he'd ever see Naruto and his friends ever again.

Three Days ^ Later 

_^(Grace – look them up__) ;)_

"There's a parcel for you, Naru." Lee said, handing the package to him.

"Oh, thanks.." he muttered. He'd been so forlorn since Sasuke went missing, three days ago. He opened it, finding a video tape inside and a note reading one word. 'Watch'. Naruto frowned and put it in the VCR, pressing play.

The screen was blank for a moment then, to everyone's horror, Sasuke appeared on the screen; tied up, bruised and crying. He began to speak, obviously reading his words from a card behind the camera

"_N-Naruto…do not come looking for me.. I-if you do, my k-kidnappers will...th-they'll-"_ he bit his lip and looked down. Someone behind him grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head back

"_Say it."_ The person snarled, letting go of his hair _"If he comes after you, we'll…?"_

"_K-kill me…"_ he finished quietly. Naruto stared at the screen in a mixture of shock, sadness and rage. Kiba moved to turn it off but the blonde stopped him _"P-please…you can't-"_

"_Shuddup, whore, or do you want him to see us fuck you?" _Sasuke shook his head, shrinking away from the voice. Naruto felt his blood roar in anger; red-hot livid energy flowed through his blood. Yet, he could do nothing but watch and hate. He had no idea where they were or really why they were there. They hadn't asked for any money or given any kind of ransom.

"_N-Naruto…please…" _Sasuke whispered

"_Shut up!"_ the voice shouted, grabbing Sasuke's hair again and pulling his head back.

Naruto watched in helpless horror as the man's free hand undid his belt, releasing his erection. He saw Sasuke's eyes widen in fear when he saw the huge member_. "Suck it."_ The man hissed, pulling Sasuke up to his knees.

Naruto wanted to look away, as everyone else did, but he just couldn't. Sasuke took the throbbing wood into his mouth and sucked it, tears streaming down his cheeks as he squeezed his eyes shut. _"Hehe, you watchin' this, boyfriend? He's real good at sucking, huh? That's right; use your tongue properly... Good boy."_ He said, holding Sasuke's head either side as it moved up and down his shaft. Soon, the man grunted and Sasuke snapped away from him. _"Swallow it." _He snarled, tilting the boy's head back, forcing him to swallow the come. Sasuke coughed and panted, his head down. His whole body was shaking.

"I can't watch this." Kiba muttered, shaking his head. Naruto snapped out of his odd trance and looked around the room. Gaara was buried in Lee's chest, Lee's head was bent so neither he nor Gaara could see the screen. Shikamaru was staring at the floor Kiba's arm around him and Neji and Shino were hugging each other, Neji kissing Shino's forehead. Naruto bit his lip, feeling his eyes burning, and stood up, going into his room.

"Naruto, are you-" Neji asked but was silenced by Naruto slamming his door. Kiba turned off the TV and took out the tape. Shikamaru took it off him before he could throw it across the room

"Wait, its evidence, we'll pass it onto the police." He said, putting it back in the envelope.

"Should someone go see if Naruto's ok?" Neji asked. Kiba nodded and went to Naruto's door, knocking

"Naru? Its Kiba… You ok?"

"Yeah, don't worry.." came a hoarse voice from inside

"Look, I know you're angry, we all know what you're going through, but-"

"No, Kiba, you have no idea what I'm going through." Was the rather angry reply

"Naruto, c'mon, don't be like that. We can help you find him if you want.." Kiba waited for an answer then, after nothing came, sighed. He turned away and was about to go back to the couch when Naruto opened his door

"Sorry, Kiba.." he said quietly. Kiba turned back to see his eyes were red-rimmed and tear-stains on his cheeks. Kiba smiled sadly and patted him on the back

"We'll find him, Naru, I promise." Naruto smiled weakly and nodded, closing the door again. Kiba sighed and went back to the sofa, putting an arm around Shikamaru.

"I'll call the police; they'll want to know about this. C'mon, Gaara." Lee said, picking Gaara up as he stood, and they went into the kitchen to make the call.

"Lee, call Itachi as well." Neji called. There was an 'ok' and then there was silence from everyone, except the dull murmur of Lee on the phone. Everyone was just too shocked to speak, the turmoil in everyone's minds cancelling out any kind of verbal word.

**Short, I know, I lost interest… Anyway…I'm trying hard to improve my writing. That comment really made me think and I do kind of suck :L **

**Can anyone give me some constructive criticism? Detail please, nothing vague… **

**Thanks. Btw, I'm going on holiday soon so it might be a while before I update again… **

**Keep the love ^.~ **

**3**

**PMKnut xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there everybody :DD **

**Chapter 10, can you believe it? Double digits at last :)**

**Slightly more severe warning!: LOTs Of RAPe etc.**

**OMFG, watched the Orphan the other day, I highly recommend :D Very scary in the dark…and if you don't bitch all the way through but yeah, it was very freaky at the bits I was concentrating on o.O**

**I don't really understand why everyone's hounding me about my age but, for everyone's information, I'm 19 and my birthday is 14****th**** February (hint hint) ^_~ **

**I'm just not particularly mature :P**

**Anyhow, enjoy my dearies 3**

**PMKnut xx**

"_Hey, Sasuke… You know… there's the Homecoming dance coming up…and I was wondering if…maybe…you wanted to go…with me?" Naruto asked, scratching his neck nervously and not making full eye contact. Sasuke smiled_

"_Sure, I'd love to go." Naruto looked at him, a huge cheesy grin on his face_

"_Really? Great!"_

"_I think it's pretty much a given we were going together anyway, don't you think?" he asked. Naruto chuckled sheepishly_

"_Yeah, I guess so… But I thought I'd better ask anyway, you know?" Sasuke nodded and leaned up to kiss him. Naruto grinned, accepting it, just as the bell went for second period English. _

SMACK

"Don't fucking bite me, you little whore!" Tsunake bellowed, shielding his wounded member from further harm. Laoshi rolled his eyes, continuing his steady rhythm, gripping the thin hips to keep the boy still.

Sasuke ignored the pain in his cheek and what was inside him, closing his eyes and trying to pretend he was somewhere else.

The grip on his hips suddenly tightened and hot liquid filled his inside. He gasped as he felt a hand grip his hair, pulling him up to his knees. He shivered as he felt the hot cum ooze out of him, down his thighs.

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't waste all that cum." The deep voice behind him said. Three fingers entered him, plugging the cum leaking out of him. Sasuke bit his lip, it was so uncomfortable and he felt so _dirty_. He felt the fingers leave for a split second, only to be replaced by a stout dildo. He looked over his shoulder slightly, to see the plug had a small plastic dog tail so it stuck out of him.

"Bad dog, now lick up the mess you've made." Said Tsunake with a grin. Laoshi let go of Sasuke's hair and he fell onto his hands and knees. He felt the grip on his hair return and pushed his head down so his nose was half an inch away from the cold dirty ground.

"Go on, clean up your mess." Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and opened his mouth, moving his slowly out until it touched the bizarre combination of hot sour cum and cold stone floor. His stomach churned and, had there been anything in there, he would have thrown up but he just bit his lip and continued, trying to ignore it all.

"_Naruto, you wanna come with us to the movies?" _

"_Hey, Naru, why don't you come for a walk with us, huh?"_

"_Maybe some fresh air I'll do you some good. What do you say?" _

He was grateful for his friends' support and concern but all be ever did was decline the invitations and sit in his room, missing Sasuke.

Naruto was in his room, as usual, when the phone rang. It had been 4 days since Sasuke's abduction and everyone looked up at the sound. Neji picked it up

"Hello?... Yes, it is. Oh, right, ok… Yes, I'm aware of the situation." He looked a little pissed off "Ok, I know, get to the point. …Oh…ok… I'll go get him then. H-hang on a second.." he placed the receive on the table and looked up "It's the police, Shino, can you get Naruto?" the black-haired boy nodded and knocked on the door

"What?" was the impatient response

"The police are on the phone for you, Naruto." Shino informed. There was a moment of silence before the door opened and Naruto came out. He looked pale and his hair stuck out at odd angles like he's been running his fingers through it. He obvious hadn't slept in days. He went over to where Neji was standing, the Hyuuga handing his the phone.

"Uzumaki Naruto here." He said gruffly

"_Mr Uzumaki, we think we've found the men who have your boyfriend." _Naruto stared at the wall in front of him, hand squeezing the plastic of the receiver

"Oh." He said "…And?" he asked when the man didn't continue

"_Three suspicious-looking men were caught on CCTV near where the boy was taken from. We have the registration number of their vehicle. We traced it have been stolen by a Mr Yura Tsunake. " _

"And…what does that mean? Can you find them?"

"_We've set one of our best team on it but Mr Yura has a record similar to this incident. I will let you know if we get any further information."_

"Great, thank you so much. Bye." He put the phone down and looked up. Everyone was looking at him "They might know who's taken Sasuke." He informed, unable to stop a grin.

"That's great! How do they know?"

"They got caught on CCTV with a car that's been stolen by a guy who's done this before. There isn't really any other conclusion."

"Wow, that's really awesome!" Naruto nodded, dialling Itachi's number. It rang twice and a soft feminine voice answered

"Hello? Hm"

"Hey, Dei, it's Naruto. Itachi around?"

"Uh, yeah, he just got in. I'll go get him, hang on a sec. Mm"

"Thanks." He waited for a moment before a deeper voice answered

"Naruto?"

"Hey, Itachi! Guess what?"

"What?"

"The police just called me; they think they know who's taken Sasuke!"

"Really? That's great! Who is it?"

"A guy called Tsunake. A car was caught on camera near your place on that day which was reported stolen by a guy who's done this before." He heard soft murmuring on Itachi's line, he guessed he was asking Deidara something.

"Deidara says Tsunake was one of the guys. We'll call the police in a sec, they'll want some confirmation, right?" Naruto nodded, forgetting briefly he was on the phone

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

"Thanks for letting us know, Naruto. I'll call you later, ne?"

"Sure, bye."

"Bye." He sighed s he put the phone down

"One step closer to Sasuke." He said, going to join the others in the living room area. "So, what are we watching?"

**Sorry, not a great chapter… A bit shit, really. My bad, guys, there may be some editing later; I'm just trying not to make enemies and update quickly…ish :) **

**Expect some more rape scenes later; I'm working on it, I promise. This way I can get on with chapter 11 - which, again, may take a while.**

**Back to studying on Monday :'( **

**The summer was good, despite 90% of it was rain (but I like rain so it didn't really bother me too much)**

**This year's summer anthem: Mercury Summer - Fightstar 3**

**Review please, be nice ;)**

**Ciao**

**-PMKnut xx**


	11. Chapter 11

Always 11

"Fuck me…!" Loashi muttered, returning from his 'time' with their prisoner, mopping the sweat off his face and neck with a cloth

"I'd rather not." Tsunake replied, smirking and placing his three Aces down on the table. Kaname snarled and pushed over the pile of rubbers he had earlier won. "Not like you'll need 'em." Tsunake said, grinning at the haul. Kaname sighed, crossing his arms. Tsunake snickered "oh, look, Laoshi, the princess is in a strop!" he said, pointing at Kaname. Laoshi rolled his eyes, ignoring his stupidity. Kaname didn't take it as lightly, however. He stood up, knowing he would look stupid. Despite being very solid in his body, Kaname was shorter than the other two and not nearly as cruel.

Tsunake looked at him with a smirk

"Are you serious?" he asked. Kaname didn't back down. Tsunake looked at Loashi, who smirked back and they both stood up.

Sasuke looked up at the sound of muffled shouting. The room he was in was almost soundproof, but small drifts of noise got through, as did the occasional rat. He sat up slowly, watching at the door.

_Please don't come in here, I can't take anymore today…_

A body suddenly smashed into the door, he could see the silhouette of the man's head. In a flash there was a shape of a fist and Sasuke looked away quickly, trying to ignore the dull _thumps_ as one of his captors was beaten up. He shuffled back into the corner, grabbing his 'blanket' and pulling it over himself. He hated the dresses they made him wear but they were, at least, clothes.

The room he was in was cold and hard, the floor stone and the walls an ugly collection of concrete and steel. There was a tiny window at the top of one wall, which let tiny nicks of moon and sun light in. There was no furniture in the room, just a couple of boxes and a broken radiator to which Sasuke had been tied once or twice.

The boy sighed and shivered at the memory, hugging his legs to his chest, closing his eyes. He thought about Naruto, constructing his face in his mind. He felt himself smile at the tanned grinning face and got a warm flutter in his stomach.

"_I love you, Sasuke." _He played the deep voice saying that over and over again in his head.

Another bang, more shouting.

Sasuke curled up tighter and bowed his head to his knees, filling his mind with Naruto. This all reminded him too much of home when he was younger, when his parents or father and brother were arguing. He used to sit in bed, the comforter wrapped around him like a cocoon, and wait for it to stop.

When it was his parents fighting, Itachi would come into his room and read him a story or tuck him in and tell him not to listen. If it was Itachi and their father, his brother would come in afterwards and tell him he was fine, despite the bruises on his face.

"_Are you ok, Sasuke?" _he would ask, making him lie down and draw the comforter over him. Sasuke would nod and touch the painful looking bruises on his brother's face

"_Are you ok, onii-san?" _he asked back. Itachi would smile and nod, kissing him on the forehead

"_Night, otouto." _He said, leaving the room and turning out the light, making sure to shut the door.

"Night, Itachi…" Sasuke whispered to the empty room, hugging himself tighter for warmth and comfort as he started to cry. _I love you, Naruto, Itachi…everyone... _

It was going to be another long night.

***Collapses***

***Soul escapes***

***Alarm goes off* **

***Cries* **

***Misses the weekend***

***Has cigarette* (I've quit now I promise, strictly illegal only now ;) )**

***Chokes* **

***Dies* **

***Soul escapes* **

…**I could go on…**

**Urgh, Fuck, I am so tired right now **

**-.- z Z *BANG* o.O Ah! I'm awake!**

**Well…what did you think of chapter 11? Sorry it's taken so long :/ and is quite short, I'm trying to keep it at a semi-regular pace…**

**Anyway… Reviews please!**

**Love to all my special budss :D**

**PMKnut xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Always 12**

_**Hello everyone, sorry for yet another late update but now that it's summer, I should be upping my game and updating more frequently (don't quote me on that, I'm looking for a job so who knows). Thank you to reviewers, though I was disappointed with the amount, my faithful readers seem to be giving me the silent treatment D': **_

_**Anyway - yes, I am trying very hard to improve my writing and please don't take my earlier chapters too seriously, they are highly shameful to me and will probably rewrite some of them so don't hate me too much people ;) **_

_**Much love to subscribers and reviewers, I am still open to plot suggestions 3**_

_**PMKnut xx**_

"_Naruto…" Sasuke whispered, smiling at him. They were lying on the sofa, everyone else was out. It was just them two, alone together. Naruto smiled, holding him around the torso as his smaller body snuggled closer. They had no intention of having sex right now; they just enjoyed each other's company. _

"_What shall we do today, Sas?" Naruto asked. Sasuke yawned and snuggled into his chest_

"_Stay here… Like this.." he mumbled. Naruto grinned and kissed him. _

"_Sas?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love you." Sasuke smiled and kissed back_

"_I love you too."_

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked around him. His heart dropped.

Stone.

Fuck, that was such a good dream. He sat up slowly, his back, hips and head throbbing relentlessly. He scratched his head, feeling his hair coarse and unwashed. He stood up and stretched, his stomach growling in desperate hunger. He ignored it and took in the room with despair. Stone and steel, steel and stone and…wait a minute…

Sasuke frowned at the new object, going over to it. It was a small bowl and a set of chopsticks. His eyes widened and picked it up, breathing in the hot smell of steamed rice. He sat down on the blanket and ate quickly, realizing just how hungry he was. After all, he hadn't eaten anything in at least three days.

When he was finished and, though nowhere near full, feeling better he decided to stop feeling sorry for himself and see if he was allowed a shower. He went to the door and knocked softly. When there was no reply, he tried again a little harder. At this, there was a sound of movement on the other side and a voice spoke

"…What?"

"Um, I was wondering…if I can just have a shower?" he mumbled, not looking for trouble. He heard a sigh and the door was unlocked to the sound of clinking keys. The door opened, to reveal a terribly beaten up face

"Fine, but quickly, the other two'll be back soon.." he muttered, looking around

"Did they do that to you?" he asked, gesturing at his face. He was pretty sure this guy wasn't one of the two that…used him. The man nodded, leading the boy to a small cramped bathroom and turned on the shower

"I guess you know how fucked up they are…." He muttered. "Here, you go." He said, getting the right temperature "Be quick, I'll wait outside." Sasuke smiled weakly and thanked him; taking off the dress he was wearing and stepped in under the hot flow. He sighed at the great sensation, quickly washing himself and combing his hair with his fingers.

He didn't take long, just enough to clean himself thoroughly and feel less filthy before getting out and grabbing a towel to wrap around himself. He knocked on the door and it was opened, revealing Kaname, remembering his name from what the others had called him

"Oh, yeah, I'll get you some clothes… Um, all they have is dresses… Sorry." he said, obviously feeling very bad. Sasuke smiled and shrugged. Kaname nodded and went to get something for him. Sasuke sighed, winced at a sore spot around his left eye, vaguely remembering being smacked. The man returned holding a long black dress "Um, it's the longest one, not so…revealing..." he said with a sheepish smile. Sasuke smiled, taking it

"Thanks… Did you leave me the rice?" he asked slowly. Kaname smiled and shrugged

"Thought you'd be hungry. And I'll keep getting you food and water, but it won't be…regular." Sasuke smiled and shook his head

"That's ok. Um, thanks. I really appreciate it.." he said. Kaname smiled sadly

"Um…what was your name?"

"Sasuke."

"Well, Sasuke.. I just want to say, I'm so sorry about all this. I never realised how crazy they were, I wish I'd never got caught up in this. And I'm so sorry they've done this to you, I'll try to get to the police but…it'll be tricky. They already know I'm…less than loyal." He sighed and smiled forcedly "You better get back in there, they'll be back soon." Sasuke nodded and quickly slid into the dress, Kaname taking his towel

"Thank you, Kaname. I'm glad I finally have someone to trust…" Kaname just smiled and Sasuke went into the room. Just before he closed the door Kaname handed him another, thicker blanket

"It's all I could get." Sasuke grinned and went inside, wrapping himself in the warm fabric.

"Thanks." He said, smiling weakly. Kaname smiled sadly at the poor boy, then looked round with a start as he heard the door open and a yell

"They're back. I'll try to get them to leave alone for as long as I can but-"

"Kaname-bastard!" Tsunake yelled, cutting him off. Sasuke smiled and nodded

"Be careful, ok?" Kaname grinned and nodded, closing and locking the door quickly. Sasuke sighed and sat down on his old blanket, making it cushion-like, and wandered how long it would take for them to open that door...

"_Here's one everybody knows, sing along if you know the words!"_

"…_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathin**_

_**Watch you smile while you are sleepin**_

_**While you're far away and dreamin…"**_

Naruto looked up at the song on the radio, tears flooding into his eyes. Everyone had automatically looked at him, knowing that was his and Sasuke's song

"Naru.." Lee said, reaching towards him. Naruto forced a smile and shook his head, trying to wipe away the relentless tears of his lost lover. He was about to get up and go to his room when a hand appeared on his shoulder. He looked up, his vision hazy through the tears, to see Kiba's tattooed face smiling at him

"Don't worry, Naruto. We'll get him back, I swear." He said, pulling him up and hugging him. Naruto was surprised for a moment, having never thought of Kiba as a hugger, but slowly hugged back and let his emotions run free.

"Thanks, Kiba… I think I'll just go for a walk… Later." The others all bade him goodbye, sadly drooping once he was gone

"Jesus, what a mess.." Kiba muttered, sitting back with Shikamaru who kissed him on the cheek with a smile.

"He just needs time…" he said. Kiba smiled and hugged him

"Yeah, I know…"

"He hasn't been eating or sleeping much lately." Lee said. The others nodded

"He's scared. I know he won't admit it but he is."

"I think we all are.."

"_And now, an appeal for a missing 17-year-old boy." _They all looked up at the TV, wide-eyed, to see a picture of Sasuke, his high school year book photo, on the screen _"Sasuke Uchiha was last seen at his older brother's house in Downtown Tokyo last Tuesday. He is believed to have been kidnapped by three men and is in considerable danger. No ransom has been demanded as of yet, if anyone has any information please contact us at-" _Kiba turned off the TV with a sigh.

"I can't listen to that.." he muttered, the others nodded. Neji sighed and stood up

"I'm gonna go find Naru, I don't trust him like that."

"Are you sure? He looked pretty upset." Shino asked him. Neji smiled slightly and nodded

"Exactly." He kissed him briefly before leaving after Naruto.

Naruto sighed, sitting on a bench in the park, watching the kids playing in the park. Mothers collected their offspring, sending him wary looks. He sighed, averting his eyes - the last thing he wanted to be considered as was some kind of perverted pedophile. He felt like shit, he looked like shit - hell, he probably smelt like shit. He'd been so worried about Sasuke he didn't have any interest in personal hygiene. He hadn't shower in at least a week, his hair was on the verge of matting due to its tenacious ability to become randomly curly and he'd been wearing the same clothes night and day for three days solid. He sighed in frustration, unable to relax or think straight. He stood up just as he heard his name being called from a distance.

He looked up. Could it be?

"Sa…-"

"Naruto, thank God!" Neji cried, panting slightly. He ran over to him and bent down to get his breathe back

"Neji…" he said quietly, his heart dropping to the floor.

"I was worried about you… C'mon, I'll buy you a coffee…and maybe some food. When was the last time you ate?" Naruto just shrugged, overwhelmed by the sense of disappointment. He knew it was stupid of him to have gotten his hopes up. The odds of Sasuke just appearing beside him were ridiculously slim and he knew it, still he just couldn't give up hope.

He felt Neji's hand on his back, patting softly

"Come one, Naru, let's go.."

They went to a little café for something to eat, sitting down near the back for a little privacy. Neji bought Naruto a sandwich, which he did eat slowly, and a coffee.

"Naruto…I know what you're going through." Naruto looked up at him, anger boiling in his stomach

"No you don't! You have no fucking idea!" he hissed. Neji sighed

"Yes, I do. My cousin, Hinata, went missing a few years ago. It was a ransom thing, trying to get money out of our father… She was gone for weeks, we had no idea if she was alive or not." Naruto looked down, feeling like a piece of shit

"I…I'm sorry, I didn't know…" he muttered. Neji smiled slightly

"'S ok. But the bottom line is I know how you feel. I lost someone I love and I was so scared of maybe not getting her back, not being able to see her again… But I got her back, and you'll get Sasuke back, I know it." Naruto nodded, trying to believe it himself

"Thanks, Nej.." he said, smiling weakly. Neji smiled, eating his own sandwich and telling Naruto to eat his. The blonde obeyed, but he couldn't stop the feeling of dread in the back of his mind. Something was going to happen. Something bad.

**Fuck my life that was painful! **

**I'm hoping I can make Kaname loveable in a mean perverted associated with rapists kind of way… He's just misunderstood…? -.-**

**Hey, guys, I just realized that this is kind of following the actual plot of Naruto :D they're trying to get Sasuke back! It under slightly different circumstances but its vaguely similar… **

**Anyway, please review :D Hopefully update soon, after I've written the next chapter of course… I don't really know…I have a very busy week of being unemployed…**

In other news, my cat has fleas. I have been scratching my leg for about the last 45 minutes and I have no ointment because my bitch of a sister took the only Anthisan we own camping :{

**Hey Monday - How You Love Me Now 3**

**Movie of this chapter - Across the Universe (including all the incredible Beatles songs included) - watch it, it's awesome.**

**PMKnut xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Always 13**

**So 13****th**** chapter… Hm, what to say? All I can say is, pay no attention to the man behind the curtain or to my first, like, 6 chapters, they are shit I will admit in shame. Let us move on with our lives and concentrate on these quite good chapters, I think - I am in the process of rewriting the particularly bad ones and will tweak the plot a little concerning the worst parts (mainly Sasuke) **

**Warning - rape.**

**PMKnut xx**

A month. 30 days. 720 hours. 43,200 minutes. 2,592,000 seconds. Without Sasuke.

I think I'm going crazy. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't think about anything else. My every moment is filled with worry for him. Not even a ransom has been demanded and the videos have stopped arriving. Does that mean he's dead?

I can't even bare that thought…

Every time I hear the door bell, a knock, someone's voice, I look up - half expecting to see him standing there, smiling at me with that beautiful face. I can't take this much longer, I really will go mad. All I want is to hear his voice, see him just _once_, anything to let me know he's alive.

The police are working hard to find him, following up any leads they can get and sending out wanted person reports based on Deidara's description of the three men that took Sasuke but so far all they had were two names, one profile, a stolen car and a missing boy.

"I won't give up." Naruto had said this to himself so many times in the last month it was beginning to lose all meaning. He felt powerless, like he could do nothing to help.

Sasuke looked up as light flooded his eyes from the door. His pupils contracted painfully but before he could even blink he was being tied up, his arms and ankles bound. He didn't struggle, or scream, he knew there was no point. He was made to kneel on the floor, his arms tied tightly behind his back.

"Be a good boy now. Read what's on the cards to the camera." One man growled, who was holding a camera. The other was holding a large card with words on it.

"Ok, ready?" he asked the other, who nodded, joining him and turning on the camera, pointing it at Sasuke "Read it, Uchiha." Sasuke took a deep breath, squinting his eyes slightly to read the bad writing through the harsh light

"My name…is Sasuke Uchiha. And I am…a dirty w-whore… My kidnappers…like-" he bit his lip, looking down.

"Keep going." Came a growl

"M-my kidnappers…like to fuck my filthy h-hole.. If you want…me alive you need to…s-stop looking for me.." he started crying at this point, the feeling of no hope of ever seeing Naruto or Itachi or anyone ever again filling his mind.

He heard snickering and a hand grabbed his wrists, untying them. He looked up, surprised they were letting him go, only to realise they hadn't even started yet.

"Time to show your precious boyfriend how much of a slut you are.." Laoshi muttered with a grin. Sasuke heard a zipper go down and opened one eye to see the proud erection in front of him. He tried to move his head away, the smell making him feel sick, but his hair was in a firm and painful grip. "C'mon, doggie.." the guy said, smirking down at him. Sasuke took a deep breath and took it into his mouth, tears streaming down his face "Hey, get a close up of this whore's face.." Laoshi said to the camera man, who did so, getting the flushed crying face as his mouth was fucked.

"This is great.." Tsunake muttered, holding the camera with one hand and jerking himself off with the other. Laoshi smirked down at the boy then pulled his head away by his hair

"Ok, that's enough. Go down on your hands and knees." Sasuke bit his lip and obeyed, far too scared to disobey. HE tried to move his hair so it covered his face away from the camera, knowing Naruto would see the tape and hated the feeling of him watching as he obeyed these bastards. He felt hands on his hips, rough and hot, and the familiar but by no means pleasant bluntness pressing against his entrance. Just before he entered, the man grabbed the boy's hair and pulled it back so his face was in full view of the camera's unforgiving lens. With that, he thrusted in all the way, making Sasuke scream. He screamed what his mind now did automatically to shield his sanity

"NARUTO!"

"What?" he asked, looking up. The others frowned, looking back at him

"No-one said anything, Naru.." Neji said, glancing at the others. Naruto frowned, he was sure someone said his name..

"Oh, never mind then… Must have imagined it.." He muttered, looking back down at the piece of paper he'd been staring at for the last twenty minutes. The top read 'Statement for the Press on the Subject of the Uchiha Kidnapping'. The police had asked him to give a statement as a way of pleading with the public for any more leads or information. He knew what he wanted to say, he just couldn't say it. Not to something as impersonal as a form. He wanted to say it to his beloved. He just wanted Sasuke back.

**Another short one, I know, but I think it adds to the suspense… Anyway, thank you to all my reviewers, love you guys and thank you for all your help! I hope I'm pleasing you and I hope to update again as soon as possible, I know it's been a while. I am currently trying to rewrite some old chapters so please don't take the current ones too seriously, they are (again, I'll keep repeating it) shit. Thank you and Good Night!**

**3 Peace and Love 3**

**PMKnut xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Always 14**

**Here's another one - hope this isn't boring, I'm trying to keep it interesting… Right, so please enjoy, please review, and please be nice to me and each other. Thank you! **

**I got the idea for this chapter from **_**In Cold Blood**_** by Truman Capote, which I studied for English. Read it. It's awesome.**

**I'm currently working on rewrites of the first chapters (using plot B - Sasuke is an exotic dancer but I may change them on this story so they're…better…) so keep an eye out for their uploads! **

**If I were you I'd subscribe to the author rather than the story…but that's just me… ;)**

**Enjoy! Review please!**

**PMKnut xx**

You know, sometimes I wonder what made me the way I am. What made me like this? I never used to be this way; I was a nice kid, good student, a cool guy. Then, I fucked up. I started drinking, doing drugs, hanging with some bad guys and now look at me. I'm a fucking murderer. I got 3 hits on my conscience - not that it does much good. I steal, I rape, I kill, I torture. Hey, such is youth, right? Fuck, I'm 43 and I'm still doing this shit!

Here I am, sitting in an abandoned building listening to a friend of mine fuck a kidnapped 17-year-old boy. This is what my sad piece of shit life has come to, huh? Jesus. I sipped my beer, which was in no way enjoyable as it was warm and cheap shit. But I needed the booze. I've been addicted to alcohol for a few years now; I can feel it slowly fucking my guts up. I already had diabetes from my fat bastard days and I don't know if insulin and alcohol mix well..

Just then, Laoshi came out of the 'fun room' for a breather. His face and neck was sweaty and he was looking pretty fucking smug with himself

"God, that kid is good. I can't believe he's still so tight." I didn't reply, just drank my beer. It was my fourth in one hour, I just wish we had something harder but we were keeping a 'low profile'. Does that mean we can't get some descent liquor? I sighed

"This is fucking bullshit, why can't we just kill the little whore and get out of here before we get caught?"

"Because, Tsunake, I enjoy fucking him and he won't be nearly as enjoyable if he's dead." Laoshi said, getting himself a beer from the fridge that doesn't work. "Fuck's sake, why can't we have cold beer?"

"Because we're in a shit hole with no power, you bastard."

"Well, tell Kaname to fucking fix it!"

"I don't know where that asshole is.."

"Has he even fucked the kid yet?" the other shook his head then smirked

"Maybe he's a bottom, ne?" Laoshi smirked

"Yeah…I'd like to give the fucker a pain in the ass…"

"Speaking of pain in the ass…can I fuck the kid now?"

"Uh, he passed out so…depends if you want him tight." Tsunake shrugged and went into the 'fun room', closing the door with a smirk. Laoshi sighed, shaking his head, sipping his beer.

"Piece a shit…" he muttered, sitting down.

"It's the police; they need to talk to you." Gaara said, holding the phone out to him. Naruto thanked him and took the phone, sitting down

"Hello? Naruto Uzumaki here."

"_Mr Uzumaki, we've got another tape from the kidnappers." _ Naruto's jaw clenched

"W-what do they do to him this time?"

"…_Um, they…they rape him."_ His heart stopped

"Fu- …C-can I see the tape?"

"_We're sending it to be tested, looking for fingerprints and everything, see if we can get some leads on the other two men assisting Tsunake.."_

"OK…Thanks for telling me, officer…" he muttered and hung up with a sigh.

"What'd they say?" Kiba asked

"They've got another video of Sasuke."

"Shit…is it worse?" he asked, Naruto nodded. Kiba sighed and shook his head

"They're keeping it, looking for fingerprints or whatever… I need to call Itachi.." he muttered, taking the phone to his room, closing the door.

Itachi hung the phone up with a sigh, sitting down on the couch, rubbing his temples.

"Who was that on the phone? Mm" Dei asked, coming into the living room. Itachi looked at him

"Naruto. The police just got another tape.." Dei looked down, sitting beside him

"Oh… You ok? Hn" Itachi sighed and nodded, putting his arm around him.

"Yeah… It's just frustrating that we can't do anything. I just wish they'd demand a ransom, instead of toying with us… I really hope Sasuke's ok…" Dei nodded in agreement, snuggling into him "Are you all packed?"

"Almost, a few more shoes…Hm" Itachi chuckled and kissed him

"You're only going for a week."

"I know, I'm just prepared! Nn" Itachi kissed him properly "Baby…wanna? Un" the blonde asked, sensing his boyfriend was sad. Itachi looked at him, smiling

"Yeah… Do you?" Dei grinned and nodded, wrapping his arms around his neck as they kissed fully

"W-when's your dad home..?Nh" he asked, panting slightly

"Not 'til late.." Itachi asked, kissing the tanned neck almost desperately. Dei slid out from under him and stood up, taking his hand

"C'mon, let's go to bed. Mm" Itachi grinned and stood too, picking him up and carrying him upstairs to the spare bedroom of Itachi's father's penthouse.

**Another shortie…rather like myself…**

**Sorry it's taken so long…again! I'm really trying here!**

**Thank you to everyone for your help and support during this occasional painful journey. **

**Anyway, hope you weren't too disturbed and will hopefully update soon wit something more interesting… ;) **

**You know the drill - REVIEW!**

**Thank you all**

**PMKnut xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Always Chapter 15**

**Ok guys…this is literally a shit fill-in for next chapter, where it will get a lot more interesting :3 Don't hold your breath but I should update it pretty quickly, I'll enjoy it more! Enjoy this one for now though!**

**PMKnut xx**

"Naru…don't you think you've had enough?" someone asked him. Naruto turned around slowly, swaying in his chair, to see a blurry smudge on the wall which vaguely resembled Neji. He felt a hand on his shoulder and his glass was suddenly taken from his grip. Naruto cried out and grabbed it back, but his influenced body was somewhat powerless and the cool glass left his grip "Ok, I'm gonna take you home… Up you get." He said and Naruto felt a hand on his arm which he immediately fought, his fist hitting bone and flesh.

"Naruto!" someone else cried. He looked round at the person but couldn't work out who it was, then turned back to the Neji smudge but finding it gone. Naruto frowned and stood up; looking around for it but it was nowhere to be seen. He stepped forward but his shoe met something soft which he nudged further, making whatever it was groan. Naruto jumped and peered down; relocating the Neji smudge but now it was on the floor…

"What..?" he murmured before sitting back down, feeling dizzy "Wanna…go home.." he said to no-one in particular. He felt a softer hand on his back and before he knew it, he was outside in the cold. A big yellow thing approached and he was lead to sit inside it, hearing someone say their address. After that was darkness.

"Urgh…" Naruto growled, sitting up and quickly regretting it. His brain felt like it was melting out of his eyeballs and he felt so sick he wanted to die. He leaned to his left and threw up; realising there was a handy bucket there just afterwards to catch the vomit. He heaved and panted before trying to get his thoughts straight. He squinted round and saw a glass of water and some painkillers on his bedside table, which he quickly devoured. Popping the maximum amount of aspirin he was allowed and gulping the water, desperate to rehydrate his brain cells. He heard a knock on the door and grunted at it, the person behind it obviously took this as admittance as the door opened.

"Hey, Naru, got a bucket full of sick for me?" Neji asked, smiling. Naruto looked at him and was shocked to see he had a huge brand-new black eye

"Shit, Nej, what happened to you?"

"You don't remember?" Naruto shook his head, frowning "You punched me out last night at the bar."

"Oh God, dude, I'm so sorry."

"S'ok, man, I understand." Neji said, smiling, and picked up the puke bucket, taking into the bathroom to be dealt with. Naruto sighed, rubbing his aching forehead. Jesus, what a mess. He _never_ got this drunk, not even in highschool when he was stupid and reckless. He always thought it was pathetic to drink to drown your sorrows but at the time, it does help. Only now that he realised it's a lot worse the next morning. He could feel his mind slowly crumbling every day that passed without Sasuke. Naruto decided then and there he was going to get Sasuke back no matter what as soon as humanly possible.

"Naru, you want some toast or something?" Kiba asked, poking his head round the door.

"Uh, yeah, ok - thanks.." Kiba winked and went off. Neji returned

"How're you feeling?" he asked his friend

"Like a pig shat in my head.." Naruto muttered; hand on his head as he willed the throbbing behind his eyes to stop. Neji chuckled and gave him a cold wet cloth

"Here, lie down and put this on your forehead." He said. Naruto obeyed and realised how good it felt

"Thanks, Nej, I don't know what I'd do without you guys.." he muttered, feeling himself become tired again. He vaguely heard Neji chuckle and leave and he sighed, closing his eyes.

He must have fallen back to sleep because the next thing he knew, there was knocking on his bedroom door. He sighed and called whoever it was in, rubbing his eyes

"Naruto, the police are here. They've got a ransom tape." Shino's voice was the best thing Naruto had ever heard. He sat up, grinning, and leaped out of bed

"That means he's alive! We can get him back!" he cried, hugging Shino tightly - much to the Entomologist's alarm. He ran out into the living room to find two police officers sitting on the couch drinking coffees with Gaara, Lee and Shikamaru. All five turned round to smile at him

"Mr Uzumaki?" the older of the two officers asked, standing up. Naruto nodded, shaking each of their hands "We received a tap earlier this morning from the kidnappers, we thought you should see it.." he nodded again and Shikamaru put the tape on, Naruto sitting on the couch and bracing himself

The video tape started and the image flicked on after a moment of static. There was Sasuke; naked and tied to a chair, today's paper sat clearly in his lap. The boy was crying and looked so thin and scared it made Naruto want to cry. He looked a lot weaker and seemed to be having trouble keeping his eyes open, like he was very tired. Just then, a man walked up to stand beside Sasuke and leaned down to his face was right beside his

"_Hello, there- What's your boyfriend's name again, bitch?" _Sasuke said something very quietly and the man grabbed his hair and pulled his head back _"I'm sorry, what did you say?"_

"_N-Naruto… His name's…Naruto.." _the raven said, his voice shaky and weak. The man grinned through his balaclava and looked back at the camera

"_Hello, Naruto, this is a special message just for you. As you can see, our little pet here isn't quite himself right now and he's no fun to play with anymore. We would like you to meet us and give us some money in exchange for him. If you don't show up at the given address with the set fee, we slit the bitch's throat. Okay?" _ Naruto felt himself nodding but stopped, sitting up properly _"Good. We will send the details of our little exchange to the police station in an envelope, make sure you come alone or your little fuck-toy here is dead by midnight. Bye now." _The image then dissolved into fuzzy lights once more and Naruto sighed, looking at the police officers

"What are the demands?" he asked them. One of the men handed him a brown A4 envelope with the words _BITCH'S LIFE _scrawled in messy handwriting. Naruto held his breath and opened it, pulling out a sheet of printed text reading:

_Terms for Sasuke Uchiha's Life:_

_Bring $500,000 to the old warehouse on Milton Street at 1 am tomorrow night (the 15__th__ November) and wait in the parking lot until you are met by a man in a ski mask. _

_If you don't bring the money, we will kill the bitch and sent you his corpse in the mail. _

_Come alone or he'll die. Have the money in cash in a briefcase._

Naruto read the note three times, taking it in slowly. He had to agree to it or they were going to kill Sasuke, if they hadn't already. Naruto felt sick at this thought and pushed it away

"Um…what do you think I should do?"

"Well, they seem pretty serious…" the cop said slowly. Naruto nodded and stood up

"I need to call Itachi Uchiha." He said, getting his cell from his pocket.

**Sorry the ending was a bit shit but next chapter will be A LOT better!**

**Review if you want to, next chapter very soon ^^**

**PMKnut xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Always Chapter 16**

**BAM fastest update EVER**

**Enjoy!**

"Are you really gonna go alone?" Lee asked

"That's what they asked for, I'm not gonna endanger getting Sasuke back by taking someone along." Bushy brow nodded his understanding

"Ok.. Just be careful." Naruto nodded, pulling on his jacket. He pulled on his coat and picked up the briefcase of money from Sasuke's father, feeling like he was in a movie.

"Whoever's making dinner tonight, save two portions." He said with a smile before leaving.

He got a taxi to the specified meeting place, a warehouse that used to be a factory, parked, and waited.

He paid the cabby extra to wait. They were there for almost an hour before a door opened at the top of a flight of steps and a vast figure appeared, silhouetted by the light from inside. Naruto got out of the car, holding the briefcase firmly in his right hand, and the taxi drove away at his permission.

The figure walked slowly down the stairs and soon they were face to face. The man wore a balaclava over his face, only his eyes and mouth visible.

"You got the money?"

"Where's Sasuke?" The mouth smirked, and he nodded behind him, towards the building. Naruto looked up, seeing another vast figure in the doorway. He could make out two pairs of legs, one fat and one skinny, the second person's body hidden by the first. "Give him to me first." He said, looking back at the man. The smirk grew

"Have you got all $500,000?" he pushed again. Naruto nodded, holding up the briefcase.

"Give me Sasuke first." He repeated, putting it back down at his side. The man sighed and turned, beckoning the two figures down. The bigger figure pushed a much smaller one forward. The person stumbled and nearly fell but managed to stay upright. They descended the stairs and joined the man in front of Naruto. The smaller person had a hood over their head and wore a ripped black dress with no shoes.

Despite the dim light, Naruto could see all-too-clearly that the boy's body was covered in bruises, cuts and burns, both cigarette and rope, and shivering terribly in the cold air. His skin looked darker than it used to be he supposed it was the light or maybe he was just that bruised. The other man, who bought Sasuke down, had hold of a leash attached to the dog collar around Sasuke's neck, and tugged it so he got closer to the man, who began touching him. Sasuke's head turned in confused terror, Naruto could hear him crying.

"Ok, now give us the money and we'll hand over the kid." The first man said, taking the leash from the other and pulling Sasuke forwards. The boy this time couldn't stay standing and fell to the cold hard ground. Naruto, panicking, bent down to his aid. Before either man could stop him, he took off the hood. Everything stopped for a moment.

"Deidara?" Naruto asked, horrified. Huge watery blue eyes looked up from behind blonde bangs.

"N-Naruto… Sasuke's in there.. H-help him…" he whispered, just enough for Naruto to hear, eyes flicking back to the building. Naruto gave him a tiny reassuring smile and stood up

"This isn't Sasuke." He said.

"Oh, no? Whores always look the same to me." The second man chuckled, dragging Deidara closer to himself, pulling him up by his hair. The blonde flinched "You don't want this one back then? Fine by us, but we thought you were friends." Naruto growled and shook his head

"No, give Dei back. I'll get you more money for Sasuke too; just give them both back to me. You'll get your money tomorrow, I swear. Just give them back." He said, holding up the briefcase and showing them the contents. The whole bottom was filled with neat stacks of 100 dollar bills. The first man looked at the second and they both nodded.

"Fine."

The first man pushed Deidara to Naruto while the second snatched the case. Naruto hugged Deidara's thin body warmly, pulling his jacket around him to warm him up a bit, and whispered down.

"Go."

All at once, eight police cars roared round every corner, surrounding the small group. Naruto took Deidara back, staying well away as twelve armed police officers, Glock pistols poised and loaded, shouted:

"Hands where I can see them!"

Both men jumped to obey, dropping the case in the process. Then a slick black BMW crawled in and three people got out: Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Itachi - who ran to Deidara and picked him up in a tight tearful embrace, spinning him round and kissing him -, and Akira Kaname.

"Kaname, you fucking asshole!" Tsunake snarled, making to advance on him but a gun at his head stopped him straight. The stocky man smirked

"Sorry, guys. It's just business."

Naruto looked at Dei and Itachi, who looked back at him and nodded with reassuring smiles. He took a deep breath and went into the building, followed by two cops.

The place was a shithole the moment you walked in, everything smelling of damp, mould and blood. Naruto yelled for Sasuke, and was scared when he received no answer. He and the cops searched the place, eventually coming to a locked door, reading 'Supplies'. One of the cops used a lock picking tool to get it open. Naruto turned the handle and opened the door slowly, bracing himself for what he was about to see.

There was Sasuke, curled up on the floor, arms and legs tied together, ball gag in his mouth and blindfold over his eyes. He wasn't moving. Naruto glanced at the cops, who quickly took an evidence Polaroid, and bent down beside the small body, shaking hands poised above the small body.

"S-Sasuke…" he said softly, hesitantly extending his hand towards him. He touched his arm gently, and he flinched, shrinking away, tears leaking out from behind the blindfold. "No…Sasuke," he said a little louder "Sasuke, it's me… It's Naruto, baby.." His head rose slightly at the name and squirmed weakly. Naruto quickly picked him up and removed the ball gag and blindfold and undoing the ropes

"Nuh-Naruto… It is you..!" He breathed, arms automatically tight around his neck, head buried in his shoulder. Naruto held him tightly as he cried, close to tears himself, and stroked his hair.

"It's ok, baby, I-I got you… I'm r-right here, ok? I love you, Sasuke." He whispered, trying to control his wavering voice

"I l-love you, Naruto…" he mumbled into his neck, shaky hands clutching the back and shoulders of his shirt. Naruto suddenly noticed that Sasuke was completely naked, so he took off his own jacket and put it around him. "Thanks… I-is Dei ok?" he asked, looking up slightly, pulling the jacket further around himself

"He's fine. Itachi's got him." Sasuke smiled slightly, which then faded, bruised eyes widening

"A-and…Kaname-san? Where's he?"

"He's outside. He bought the fuzz."

"There's police here?" Sasuke asked, noticing the men behind Naruto for the first time. Naruto smiled and nodded

"Yeah, about eight cars just showed up. They had those two other guys with their hands up when I came in here.." Sasuke couldn't help a small smile at that

"Good…" Naruto smiled and kissed his forehead. Just then, one of the cops spoke up

"Um, do you need any medical attention or anything?" Sasuke shook his head. Naruto noticed his eyes were down.

"No, thanks." He said for him, and then lifted his chin, smiling. "Let's go outside, ne? It's a little chilly, are there any clothes around here?"

"O-only…dresses.." he said quietly. Naruto remembered what Dei was wearing.

"Ok, well stand up so we can do up the jacket."

"Um… I don't think I can…" Sasuke mumbled. Naruto nodded and stood him up, holding on to him as support as he put on the jacket properly. The hem went down to his knees and the sleeves reached way over his hands so it wasn't so bad, at least it was warm and covering. Then Naruto stood, picking Sasuke up bridal style and they followed the men back outside, where police officers were wrestling Laoshi and Tsunake into the cars.

The couple joined Itachi and Deidara to watch the show.

"Sasuke, you're ok!" Itachi cried, hugging and kissing his brother warmly

"Itachi!" he said, smiling with tears in his eyes "How's Dei?" Deidara smiled weakly from inside Itachi's coat, bruised and tired

"I'll live, Sasuke-chan." Sasuke smiled sadly and put a hand on his head.

"We both will."

**How fast was that update? :D**

**Hope you guys like it, I thought it was a little too quick but you probably liked that considering how long it's taken to get here :3 **

**Review! Let me know what you thought and thanks for all the support and love!**

**TV show of this chapter (what I watched while writing) - Grimm (its freaking awesome!)**

**PMKnut xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Always Chapter 17**

**All will become clear… ;)  
**

**I changed the end in response to a review which I totally agreed with (thank you bunnylov!) **

**Enjoy!  
**

"Hey, whore. We bought you a friend." Laoshi announced as he entered the room, followed by Tsunake, who was holding a body over his shoulder. The person was screaming through their gag and struggling desperately but Tsunake was much stronger. Sasuke sat up with wide eyes. _Please, God, don't be…_

The blonde was thrown down in front of the raven, thin body curled in pain. His eyes were streaming tears and his face and arms were heavily bruised, his ripped clothes bloody.

"Deidara!" Sasuke cried, rushing to him. The blonde looked up weakly and, when Sasuke had removed his gag, gave a small hopeful smile

"S-Sasuke… Thank God you're ok… E-everyone's worried sick…about you.. Hn" he said weakly. Sasuke helped him sit up and, feeling tears in his eyes, hugged his friend tightly.

"How did they get you?" Sasuke whispered once the men had left

"I was going to see my sister and… they grabbed me...r-right off the street… Mm" Deidara looked down "H-how bad are they? Un"

"Pretty bad. They haven't really beaten me up though…just…you know.." Deidara nodded

"Yeah, I know… Hn" he said, shivering and hugging his legs to his chest. Sasuke sighed.

"I'm sorry I got you into this, Dei. I never thought they were this crazy." Deidara smiled weakly but said nothing, looking down. Sasuke saw he was shaking a lot and hugged him again. "Was that the first time you were…forced?" He asked softly. Deidara let out a shaky breath and nodded, looking at Sasuke with eyes full of tears

"I-it was the big guy… The angry one… H-he made me b-bleed…Hm" he said quietly. Sasuke pulled him down so his head was on his lap and stroked his hair, hushing him as he cried.

"Shh…Deidara, I'm right here. It's ok, Itachi and Naruto will get us out of this, I promise." He said, leaning down and covering his head with himself, kissing his hair. He fought the urge to cry too, but stayed strong for Dei's sake. The blonde boy was scared and in pain, he'd never been in anything like this before.

Sasuke found himself remembering the first time he was raped, way before he met Naruto or became a prostitute.

He was thirteen.

_He was walking home from basketball practice in the dark, limping slightly from a fall he'd taken during the game. He'd heard rustling in the bushes beside him but ignored it, assured himself that it was just a cat or something. He decided, stupidly now he looked back, to take a short-cut down an alleyway. He'd used it many times before but it wasn't until he got down there did he realise the street lamp above was broken. He was about to turn back, the darkness giving him the creeps, when he felt a hand curl around his arm. _

_Sasuke had looked round to see a grin of crocked yellow teeth shining in the moonlight. _

"_Lost?" _

Sasuke shivered. Deidara looked at him, sensing he was upset

"Are you ok? Hm" he asked, sitting up, despite the pain in his back. Sasuke nodded

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just…you know.." he said, forcing an unconvincing smile. Deidara sniffed, wiping his own eyes, and smiled, holding Sasuke's hand.

"We'll get through this, Sasuke-chan. Nn" He said, making Sasuke look into his eyes. Sasuke smiled and nodded

"Yeah. We'll get through this." He said, squeezing his hand back. They exchanged a warm hug and curled up together in the corner.

In some ways, Sasuke was glad Deidara was there now. It was a lot warmer with an extra body's heat to share. They shared the thin old rag as a blanket between them and eventually fell asleep, holding each other's hands.

"…-suke… Sasuke?" Sasuke's eyes snapped up in surprise, seeing Naruto looking down at him worriedly. "Are you ok?" he asked. Sasuke nodded, biting his lip. The blonde said and kissed his hair, hugging his small body close "Listen, the doctor's just gonna take a quick look at you to make sure you don't need to go to hospital, ok? It won't take long, I'll be right here with you.." Sasuke nodded his agreement and Naruto smiled, nodding to another man. Sasuke then realised he was sitting in an ambulance, Deidara in one opposite looking very ill and tired…so many bruises… Sasuke was annoyed that he, himself, was being fussed over when Dei was obviously the one hurt.

"Ok, Sasuke, are you in any pain or discomfort?" asked a paramedic. Sasuke shook his head, shying away for the man's hands. "He doesn't seem to have any very bad injuries…you said he couldn't walk, correct?" Naruto opened his mouth to speak, Sasuke looked at the blue eyes he'd missed for months and begged them silently not say anything. Naruto smiled, getting the message

"It's just because he's tired and hungry. I really want to take him home so he's comfortable - I'll bring him straight to hospital if he's in pain." The paramedic looking hesitant but eventually agreed, admitting it was unusual for Sas to be barely wounded beside a few bruises and a couple of scars and rope burns. He just told Naruto to disinfect and dress these.

Naruto grinned and hugged Sasuke tightly, picking him up off the ambulance bed. He thanked the paramedics and got out holding Sasuke, going over to where Itachi was standing while he waited for them to check Dei out. He looked up at his brother and his boyfriend and smiled weakly

"Hey, guys.. You ok, Sas?" he asked. Sasuke smiled and nodded

"How's Dei looking?" Naruto asked. Itachi sighed, running his fingers through his hair

"Not good, I think they're gonna take him in at least overnight, he's got a few pretty bad injuries and he's really skinny…you both are… Sas, did they feed you at all?"

"Only sometimes.." Sas said weakly, then looked around for Kaname but couldn't find him.

"If you're looking for the guy who helped us, he's gone, police just took him in."

"W-why? He didn't touch us..!" Sasuke cried, upset.

"It was part of their deal - he's still guilty of assisting two abductions." Just then, a paramedic appeared from the ambulance

"Mr. Uchiha, we're taking Deidara to the hospital for further treatment. We'll call you if anything happens and you can come see him tomorrow around noon."

"Can't I go with him?" she smiled sadly and shook her head

"I'm afraid not, he needs immediate medical attention. Can we have your phone number to contact you with?"

"Uh, sure…here." He said, handing her his business card. She smiled and thanked him, wishing them goodbye before getting into the ambulance and they both drove away, the one holding Dei with lights and sirens. Itachi watched it speed away and suddenly felt very sick, rushing away to empty his stomach of its contents. Naruto swore under his breath and placed Sasuke to sit on a wall before seeing to the vomiting Uchiha.

Sasuke sat there, shivering slightly despite Naruto's jacket and a 'shock blanket' around him. He sighed, shakily sweeping his hair behind his ears.

He looked over to where his boyfriend was comforting his vomitting brother. He was about to get up and go over to them, feeling terribly lonely, when a large figure appeared in front of him. Sasuke immediately felt panicked, looking up with wide eyes.

"Sasuke." The man said stiffly, nodding his head in greeting

"Father.." he replied, looking down at Fugaku's polished black shoes. He heard his father sigh, addressing his son in the only way he knew how, as if he were a client at a business meeting.

"I just...thought you should know that I've decided to terminate your contract...effective immediately." he cleared his throat, not looking at his son. "I feel that...given the current situation regarding your health ...your brother's business would be better off without your services..." he sighed deeply. Sasuke looked up at him, smiling.

"Father...thank you..." he said. Fuguka's mouth twitch and he cleared his throat again, shifting again

"I also wanted to..apologise to you... I haven't fulfilled my...parental role and...I regret that..." He moved his hand slowly, Sasuke realised he was holding a breifcase "This is to...compensate everything you've been through...and redundance pay.." he said, handing his youngest the breifcase. Sasuke's eyes widened Just then, Naruto returned with a very pale Itachi

"Um, sir, you might wanna take Itachi home.." the blonde said, patting his boyfriend's brother's back with a smile. Fugaku nodded, thanking them and bidding them goodnight, both he and Itachi going back to their car. Naruto smiled at Sasuke, who returned it

"Look what my dad just gave me.." he said, handing Naruto the briefcase. The blonde was stunned

"Is this…?" Sasuke nodded "Holy shit…"

"And he said my contract is done." He added, smiling even more. Naruto grinned and picked him up, hugging him tightly

"That's great, Sas!" he cried, kissing him. Sasuke smiled, hugging him tightly around the neck "Let's go home, ok?" Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"Uh, we could get a ride from you, sir?" Naruto asked Fugaku, smiling. The senior Uchiha's eyes flashed with something Naruto couldn't quite place but nodded, moving to a different seat so they could get in. The blonde placed Sasuke inside with his family then got in beside him, closing the door. Fugaku told the driver to go to the boys' street and they set off, everyone feeling relieved but tired.

The ride home was silent. Sasuke sat close to Naruto, his eyes closed as he relaxed for the first time in almost 3 months. The blonde held his boyfriend gently, stroking his hair softly and not minding a bit that Sasuke was close to falling asleep against him.

"Go to sleep, Sas, you're safe now.." were the soft whispers he heard before sighing and falling into the best sleep he'd ever had. Sasuke was finally going home…

**Bazinga!**

**Ne? You liking? **

**Reviews would be lovely, thank you!**

**Hugs and kisses ^.~**

**PMKnut xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Always Chapter 18**

**Sorry for everyone who got the impression that chapter 17 was the last one. Obviously, it wasn't - I'm a big lover of round numbers so I'm aiming for 20 chapters (not including the poll message - which is annoying and will be deleted) :3 **

**Hope you enjoy!**

The limo dropped them off right outside their apartment. Naruto thanked Fugaku for the ride and wished both he and Itachi goodnight before getting out, holding Sasuke bridal style. He went in and got the elevator up to their floor. It was then he realised that he didn't have his key and so was forced to ring the doorbell. He felt bad as it was almost 2 in the morning on a Wednesday, but it was necessary. He waited for a few moments before the door was opened by a sleepy Neji, who quickly woke up when he saw who it was

"Hey, you got him!" he exclaimed, but kept his voice low, grinning. Naruto nodded, going inside

"Yeah! I'm gonna put him to bed…Is there any food left?"

"Yeah, it's in the fridge, you'll have to heat it up… He doesn't look too bad considering.." he commented, looking at their sleeping friend

"Yeah, but it's not the physical injuries I'm worried about.." Neji nodded sadly

"And we'll need to feed him up big time." He said, noticing how thin the Uchiha was. Naruto nodded, heading for Sasuke's bedroom. "Well, night, see you both in the morning.." Neji said with a yawn, going to Shino's room where he'd come from to answer the door

"Yeah, night.." Naruto replied, going into Sasuke's room. He lay his boyfriend down on his bed and covered him with the comforter, switching on the lamp to look for some pajamas for him. Finding Sasuke's favourite pair, he set about changing him into them. He removed his own jacket from his poor thin body and quickly dressed him into the warm, soft material, eager to let him rest.

"Mmm…Naruto…?" Naruto looked at him and smiled, seeing his eyes open slightly

"Hey, sorry I woke you… I'm just putting you into your favourite PJs." Sasuke smiled slightly

"Thanks… Um, can you sleep with me tonight..?"

"Sure, baby, I'm just gonna get something to eat and I'll be right with you.. Are you hungry?" he asked, brushing the hair off the poor pale face. Sasuke shook his head, smiling slightly "Ok, I'll be right back…" he said, kissing him on the forehead before leaving for the kitchen, where he grabbed himself some of the pasta in the fridge, heated it quickly in the microwave, and a glass of water before going back to Sasuke. When he returned, Sasuke was fast asleep once again. Naruto smiled at him and ate his dinner quickly and quietly.

Once finished, Naruto got changed and got into bed with Sasuke, revelling in the familiar warmth beside him he'd missed all this time. He wrapped his arms around the tiny waist loosely and drew the smaller body close to his own, sighing happily with a smile. He kissed the surprisingly still soft hair and relaxed, drifting into the most relaxed, pleasant sleep he'd ever had…

Sasuke woke up to familiar darkness and sighed, disappointed. He absently twiddled with a few strands of blonde hair beside him, wondering when Dei's hair had gotten so short…

"Don't eat the chicken..!" the Uchiha jumped at the sudden voice, looking to his left to see beautiful tanned skin and blonde hair. At first, he thought it was Deidara but looking closer through the dark, he made out a manlier bone structure and the three lines on each of the bronze cheeks.

Tears burned his eyes and he buried his face in Naruto's chest, hugging him tightly. Naruto groaned slightly, waking up to feel his skin getting wet and looked down to see Sasuke crying into him. The blonde smiled and raised a hand, placing it on his hair and stroking gently

"You ok, Sasuke?" he asked softly, leaning closer to kiss his forehead. Sasuke looked up at him, tears rolling down his cheeks as he smiled and nodded

"I am when you're with me." He said, kissing him shakily. Naruto kissed him back softly, hugging him tightly as he cried, finally allowing his own tears out at the sheer relief of having Sasuke safe in his arms once again.

"I love you so much, baby.." he whispered, rubbing the bony back.

"I love you too, Naruto."

* * *

Knock Knock

…

Knock Knock Knock

…

Bang

…

Bang Bang Bang

…

"NARUTO!" Naruto was jolted violently awake at the impatient outburst. His movement made Sasuke wake up "Naruto! Did you get him? Is he here? Is he ok?" Naruto smiled and winked at Sasuke

"Kiba, shut up! Sasuke's trying to sleep!"

"Sasuke!" Sasuke smiled weakly

"Hi, Kiba." He called back, his voice a little sore-sounding. There was a pause and the door burst open, revealing an ecstatic Kiba and a slightly less excited but equally happy Shikamaru

"Sasuke! We've missed you so much!" they said. They saw Sasuke looked tired and sore so they didn't stay long or make too much noise. "Gaara's making pancakes if you guys want some?" Shikamaru asked. They both nodded and they left, chatting happily. Naruto smiled and looked back at Sasuke, who looked a little sad.

"What is it, Sas?" he asked gently, putting a hand on his bony shoulder.

"Um…i-it's just…I feel weird being back here l-like nothing's happened…" he mumbled. Naruto smiled and hugged him

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it again." He said softly, stroking his hair. Sasuke nodded, smiling weakly

"Yeah…" he said.

"Go back to sleep, Sas, I'll get you some food for when you wake up, ok?" the raven smiled and nodded. They kissed softly and he lay back down. Naruto watched him for a little while until his thoughts were interrupted by the phone.

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ri-_

"Hello?"someone answered the phone outside. There was a small moment then a knock at the door. "Naruto, its Itachi for you." Shikamaru called. Naruto got up, kissing Sasuke's forehead as he slept, and went to take the call.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Naruto, it's me. How's Sasuke?"_

"He's asleep, totally exhausted."

"_Mm, I bet he is… I'm gonna go see Dei in a bit, the hospital called and said he's stable.." _

"That's good, right?"

"_Yeah…but they said, with him being so malnourished and the amount of injuries and blood loss he has, that he could get worse at anytime then…" _he sighed_ "I don't even want to think about that… Did Sasuke sleep ok?"_

"He woke up in the middle of the night, I woke up to him crying…but apart from that he's been out since the ride here…"

"_I guess that's good, probably catching up… God, I hate not having Dei with me…"_

"Yeah…shit…-Oh, I meant to ask you… When did you realise he was…gone..?"

"_I didn't until just before you busted them. Dei was going to his sister's so I didn't expect him to call or anything… But then it was a couple of days and he hadn't called or texted or anything so I got worried… Then I got a tape yesterday.."_

"You got one of Dei, are you serious?"

"_Yeah, it wasn't a video; it was like a sound recording. It was Deidara…screaming and begging… It was horrible… That's when I knew and called the police, which was when they told me you were doing the exchange so I went straight out with my father."_

"Shit… Well, at least those bastards are where they can't hurt anyone again.."

"_Yeah, it's great… I just hope they get a good sentence."_

"Tell me about it, if only we still had capital punishment, ne?"_ Itachi chuckled_

"_Yeah… Well, I'm gonna see Dei now… Tell Sasuke I called, would ya? I'll call again later to let you know how Dei's doing."_

"Ok, cool tell him hi and get well soon for us. Later."

"_Sure thing, bye."_ He hung up and went to the kitchen to get himself and Sasuke some breakfast.

The others grinned when he appeared, and he couldn't help but return it.

"Morning." He said, the most casually he'd managed in weeks.

"Is Sas still asleep?" Lee asked. He nodded, going into the kitchen to get some pancakes

"Yeah, he's totally beat."

"Understandable." Shino commented, nodding. Naruto smiled

"I'm gonna get back to him, I'll wish him your love?" they all nodded, smiling, and he went back to the room. He woke Sasuke up gently for some food and his nose twitched at the smell. He sat up, ignoring the pain in his body, and took the plate of pancakes off him

"Hungry, ne?" Sasuke nodded, smiling

"Itadakimasu." He said before digging in ravenously. Naruto smiled, glad he was eating. He was so skinny, he'd definitely set his mind to fattening him up. The blonde ate his own pancakes too, the two chatting happily like nothing had happened. "Ah, I needed that so much.." Sasuke muttered once he'd finished his food in less than five minutes, smiling "I haven't felt full since…well, you know."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little tired…and kinda achy.. I forgot how comfy these beds are.." he said, bouncing slightly. Naruto smiled

"Itachi called just now."

"Is Dei ok?" he asked, eyes a little wide

"Itachi said he's stable, he's going to see him now.." Sasuke smiled and nodded

"Good..." He sighed. Naruto knew Sasuke felt guilty about dragging the blonde into the situation with him

"It's not your fault, you know." he said after a moment

"I know…I know, it's just… when they brought him in all beat up and upset…a part of me was glad. I had someone with me, finally, I wasn't alone anymore.." he bit his lip, shaking his head. Naruto opened his mouth with his thumb

"Don't do that, baby…" he said, smiling slightly, rubbing his lip better. Sasuke smiled slightly

"Sorry…it's become a habit.."

"It's ok, but try not to… You can bite me instead if you want…" Naruto said with a smile. Sasuke stared at him for a moment, feeling more love in a millisecond than he had for a whole four months. He hugged his boyfriend tightly, snuggling into him, totally content.

**Perhaps not my best? Review with your thoughts etc :3**

**Sorry it took so long to update this piece of shit but the last 2 should be better!**

**THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS! I know some people were dying slightly inside ;)  
**

**Peace and Love to All**

**PMKnut xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Always 19**

**Think these last two chapters will be quite long because a lot will happen in them and my OCD requires a limit of 20 chapters or it will have to continue to 30 and I so don't have enough material for that! :D **

**More flashback-rape warnings!**

**Enjoy this one and ****review**** por favor!**

**PMKnut xx**

_Laoshi grabbed Sasuke's arm, pulling him up and away from Deidara - whose body had already been engulfed by Tsunake. All that was visible of the tanned skin was his face, hands and legs forcefully bent either side of the man's hips. _

"_No! Let me go! Dei!" Sasuke screamed, struggling hard against the man holding him_

"_S-Sasuke..!" he cried, tears running down his face as the man's hands roamed his skin. Laoshi sighed and picked Sasuke up, holding him tight against his own chest as he struggled against him in an effort to get back to the terrified blonde. Laoshi pulled him out of the room, shut the door, and took him into another room. Sasuke was surprised to see a bed there - with sheets, comforter and pillows. Uh oh… The arm around his waist vanished and he was pushed onto the bed and held there by strong hands on his wrists and side. _

"_Don't worry about your little slutty friend, he's being well taken care of." Laoshi said, smirking at him. Sasuke almost wretched as his foul breath_

"_You bastards…you'll never break us..!" he snarled, struggling against his grip, which immediately tightened. The man above him chuckled, moving the hand on the boy's side to between the pale legs, touching his entrance_

"_I'm afraid we already have…" he said, slipping two fingers inside him. Sasuke bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself moaning. He felt a hot wet tongue slid over his neck and collar bone, going down to suck on his nipple, still holding him down with one strong hand gripping his wrists. There was a muffled scream from the other room, tensing Sasuke's whole body "Hear that? Now, that'll get a lot worse if you don't behave yourself, bitch." He growled, moving Sasuke's legs apart. Sasuke's eyes widened and looked at the door leading back to where Deidara was being violated. He heard a chuckle and, after a rustle and a creak of bedsprings, the familiar but by no means less terrible feeling of the monster over him entering him roughly. Sasuke bit his lip hard; filling his mind with Dei's smiling healthy face, which then slowly morphed in Naruto, grinning and kissing him with love in his eyes. Sasuke closed his eyes as tears began to roll down his cheek, trying hard to forget what was happening to him as he escaped into his own mind. _

_Another, louder scream from the other room snapped Sasuke back to reality, just in time to feel the man inside cum hard. He bit his lip hard, feeling warm blood slowly making its way down his chin. He was relieved when Laoshi slid himself out, though he hated to feel the man's essence dribble from him, feeling so undignified. He was about sit up, hoping to get back to Dei, but a hand on his neck stopped him. He looked up to see Laoshi smirking down at him_

"_Not so fast, whore, I'm not spent yet." He growled, his hands on Sasuke's thighs. Sasuke inwardly sighed and prepared himself for a long night, barely noticing when Laoshi flipped him onto his stomach and pulled his hips up. _

_Sasuke came back into the room to see Deidara sitting by the broken radiator, his arms tied up. His head was down, his long hair hiding his face from view. Sasuke sighed and went over to him, kneeling in front of him. His long thin legs were drawn to his chest to cover his naked bottom half, even as he slept. His ankles still bore the marks where ropes had been tied and his skin was covered in new bruises and burns._

_Sasuke regarded him sadly for a moment before carefully untying the ropes binding his wrists to the radiator above his head. He kept safe hold of his body as he lay him down on his side and got the blanket from the corner, draping it over him before lying down also and hugging Dei. _

_The blonde mumbled something and snuggled closer to the warmth, his poor tired face relaxing as he began to feel safe again. Sasuke smiled and hugged him tight, biting his lip to stop himself crying and mentally begging Naruto to find them soon. Neither of them could take much more of this. _

_He kissed Deidara's forehead and hugged him closer, closing his eyes and waiting for himself to drop off. _

_The next morning, they found disinfectant and bandages on a tray by the door, as well as some bread and water. There was a note attached, written in rushed scribbles, barely legible, reading (he thought): _

All I could get, I'll try to bring more later.

_Sasuke smiled and picked up the note, then looked at the tray but found himself worrying for the man who left it there... _

_He picked up the tray and took it over to Dei, who was looking over his new wounds with a blank expression. Sasuke sat in front of Dei, wrapping the marks from the rope in bandages so the open parts didn't get infected. _

"_Dei, what's this?" Sasuke asked, looking down at the blonde's hand as he held his wrist_

"_A cigarette burn, h-" he silenced his usual grunt mid-way, biting his lip. Sasuke frowned and brushed his finger tips over the burn, getting a small flinch from Dei. _

"_Sorry." He said, letting go. _

"_He put his cigarettes out on me… L-Laoshi told him not to hurt you so…" he trailed off_

"_He hurt you instead." He finished for him. Dei nodded. Sasuke sighed and took hold his hand, squeezing it reassuringly, though said nothing. There was nothing either of them could do, except wait for rescue while putting up with how they were being treated. _

_After dressing Dei's wounds, including some radiator-shaped bruises on his back, they ate what had been left for them. Both consumed the food and drink slowly, savouring every mouthful as they didn't know when they'd get their next meal - if this wasn't their last… They sat together in the corner, cuddled together as they ate, savouring one of their rare moments of feeling safe_

Sasuke said nothing on the way to the hospital. Itachi had called them to ask if they could come to see Dei and so they could talk to the police. Naruto was driving, the radio on quietly but neither spoke, but comfortably so - both just happy to be there.

They pulled into the hospital's visiting parking lot and walking into the building, Itachi meeting them by the front desk.

"Hey, guys… Dei's awake now, he's just talking to the police - then they want to talk to just you, Sas, to make sure your stories go together.." he said, a hint of anger in his voice - as if they'd lie about something like this. Sasuke nodded and they followed Itachi to Dei's room. The blonde was sat up in bed, talking to a policewoman. He looked pretty bad, covered in bruises and bandages and a drip in his wrist. Itachi knocked and they were asked to wait outside for a few more minutes. Sasuke sat down with a sigh, joined by Naruto and his brother as they waited. The policewoman was writing as Dei spoke, asking him the occasional question. Dei looked pretty tired but was talking a lot so he seemed to be feeling better. Finally, after about fifteen minutes, they were allowed in and Dei's poor face lit up to see them

"Hey, you two.." He said. The policewoman thanked him and left, greeting the others. The three smiled at the blonde, going to sit around him. Itachi reseated himself at Dei's right, holding his hand as they smiled and kissed. Naruto and Sasuke sat on his left

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked Dei, looking over him with sadness. There were bandages around his head, neck, both wrists and ribs, just visible under his hospital gown

"Oh, I'm fine, totally high on morphine at the moment. You?" He said, grinning - albeit subdued.

"I'm ok, yeah, well rested, at least.." he said with a smiled and a shrug

"I think the police want to talk to you now, Sas." Itachi said, nodding to where the policewoman from earlier was waiting outside. Sasuke grimaced and nodded

"You told them the truth, right?" Dei nodded with a small smile

"Everything I remember anyway.." he said. Sasuke sighed and looked at Naruto. The blonde smiled and hugged him, kissing his forehead

"It'll be fine, just tell the truth." He said.

"Ok… Wish me luck.." he said. The three smiled and did so and he left to meet the policewoman

"Hi, Sasuke, I'm Detective Matthews, do you mind me asking you some questions?" she asked with a kind smile, Sasuke smiled with a nod "Great, if you'll just follow me and we'll find a room.." he nodded again

"Sure." He said and followed her down the hall, glancing at the others who all gave him reassuring smiles or thumbs up. He took a deep but quiet breath and collected his thoughts as he was led into a private room which he assumed was a doctor's office. The detective smiled at him and they sat down on the chairs in front of the desk, facing each other. It felt more personal, rather than across the desk like a job interview or a trip to the principal. Detective Matthews had a pen and note book with a picture of a penguin on the cover and her hair was in a side ponytail. She was very pretty with natural-looking makeup and long eyelashes, her blue eyes shining kindly

"Ok, Sasuke, I just need to take your details so full name?"

"Sasuke Madara Uchiha." He said and she wrote this down. He noticed her hand writing was round and girly

"Ok, date of birth and address?"

"23rd July 1993 and I live at apartment 4b at 57 King Street." She nodded, writing all this down

"Great. Now, here comes the hard part… I need you to tell me everything that happened after the three men broke into your brother's house." She looked apologetic from under her bangs, smiling softly. He sighed and nodded, frowning as he recalled everything. He began slowly, bringing back all those memories he'd tried his hardest to suppress but it got easier as more and more details came back to him. He felt somewhat detached from his words, like he was reading a story rather than remembering him.

As he came to the part when the men brought Deidara into the room, emotion filled him and he began to cry as he spoke.

"Th-they beat him up…and r-raped him…" he said quietly. Detective Matthews looked at him sadly and gave him a tissue from the desk "Thanks… Laoshi came in with Dei over his shoulder and said, um, 'bought you a friend, whore'…or something and threw poor Dei on the ground… He was crying and the first thing he s-said when he saw me was…'S-Sasuke, thank God you're ok!'" he burst into tears at this point, hunching his shoulders. He felt a gentle hand on his back, rubbing kindly.

"It's alright.." she said softly. He calmed himself down and continued his story, recounting every rape or beating the two of them got, watching her record every incident in detail - when he found himself feeling sorry for the penguin on the notebook he decided he needed a break…

"Um, c-could I have a soda or something?" he asked. She smiled and nodded

"Sure, wanna come with me to the vending machine?" he smiled gratefully and nodded and they went out together, both getting a can of diet coke before returning to the room. He finished off retelling all the painful parts then finally got to the night of their rescue.

"Me and Dei were sitting in the room… Kaname had let us have a shower while the other two were out… He always did that and gave us some food but that night…it was different, it was like he was getting us ready for something… Then, when the other two came back and we were back in the room, we heard a big argument outside…it sounded like Kaname was saying something the others didn't like…then he left us.." he nibbled his bottom lip with a frown "Now that I think about it…he must have been going to the police…" he mumbled thoughtfully "Anyway, then Laoshi and Tsunake came in and Laoshi grabbed me while Tsunake took Dei… It was always like that, Tsunake barely got anything when it was just me so I guess Laoshi kinda gave him Dei while he got me… Um, Laoshi tied me up, gagged and blindfolded me a-and put me in the cupboard, telling me to stay quiet, and locked the door. It was so dark and quiet, I tried to listen to what was happening but I couldn't hear anything… I don't know how long I was in there…maybe hours… Then…Naruto came in…" he said, a smile creeping onto his face "A-and I knew everything was ok…" he said, eyes welling slightly. Detective Matthews smiled at this, writing it all down.

"Well, I think that's all I need. You did amazingly." She said "We'll call you and Deidara about court dates and stuff, ok? We'll let you know if we need anything further." Sasuke smiled and nodded and she took him back to Dei's room where they were sat waiting for him. Naruto stood up as he came in, seeing his face tearstained but fine, and smiled, hugging him. Detective Matthews smiled warmly at them all before leaving the four friends together.

Sasuke rolled over with a sigh, snuggling closer to the warm body beside him, unable to sleep

"Naru, are you awake?" he asked softly, resting his hand and head on the blonde's chest. Naruto stirred and groaned quietly

"Hmm…what is it, baby?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep but putting his arm around him lazily and pulling him closer, kissing the top of his head.

"I can't stop thinking about tomorrow…" he said, moving as close to him as possible. Naruto smiled sleepily, pulling the comforter up over both their shoulders

"Are you nervous?" he asked, rubbing his back gently. Sasuke sighed and nodded

"Yeah, I guess…" he mumbled. Naruto moved so he was on his side, facing Sasuke and pulling him by the waist closer to himself, so their chests pressed together and their noses practically touching

"It'll be fine, Sas, I promise. I'll be right there with you the whole time." He said, kissing his forehead. Sasuke smiled and kissed him on the lips

"Ok… Thanks, baby.." he whispered, finally getting sleepy. They smiled at each other through the darkness and snuggled up together, wrapping their arms around each other.

**Ta-dah! Well?**

**Sorry it took so long and I hope it was worth the wait? Any ideas what 'tomorrow' is that Sasuke's so nervous about?**

**Please review - next chapter will be the last, and then I will be fully focussed on the rewrite!**

**Food for thought: "Even a stopped clock tells the right time twice a day" -quote from British cult classic **_**Withnail & I…**_

**Peace, Love and Chocolate for all!**

**PMKnut xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Always 20**

**Here it is: the final chapter! This'll be long one so enjoy and be patient, hopefully it'll sum it up satisfactorily. **

**Some of you were correct - tomorrow was the trial! :D But it was moved because I wouldn't be able to put a cute scene I wrote in! Also, I've changed the court scene to be more factually accurate :3 (Thank you to ****anime-obsessed95 for pointing that out!)**

**Enjoy and I will miss you :'( make sure you read the Rewrite though, find it on my profile!**

**PMKnut xx **

_**PS I don't really accept 'constructive criticism' from people who don't even make an effort to spell or use grammar correctly. It's just difficult to take seriously… Thank you to everyone else though :D **_

"Naru…? You comin' to bed?" Sasuke asked from the bedroom doorway, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Naruto looked round from the paperwork he was doing for work and smiled

"Yeah, in a bit, hun." He said. He heard Sasuke sigh and a light body dropped into the seat beside him. Naruto put his arm around the skinny boy, hugging him close. "I'm almost done, ok?" Sasuke nodded and leaned into his hug, watching sleepily as Naruto continued the paperwork. "Bummed about the trial being postponed?" Sasuke sighed and nodded

"I just want it over with…" he whispered. Naruto smiled and kissed the top of his hand, rubbing his arm gently as he worked.

Finally, after another ten minutes of reading through, signing things and writing statements, Naruto sighed and put down the stack of papers. He looked down at Sasuke and smiled. He was fast asleep, his head resting lightly on his lap, sweater-covered hands curled idly at his chest. Naruto gently picked his boyfriend up in his arms, holding him close as he walked slowly to their room.

He felt sick, feeling every single bone in the smaller body. He took him into their room and lay Sasuke down on the bed, watching him snuggle up to the pillow with a smile before changing into some PJ pants and lying down beside him.

"Mmm…Naruto…" he whispered, rolling over and getting closer to the new source of heat. Naruto grinned and wrapped his arms around the tiny waist, gently pulling him closer. He was sad to find Sasuke was slightly smaller to what he remembered. They needed to feed him a lot more to make up for all the meals he missed while he was 'away', but it was a different kind of small. Like he'd shrank as a person…

Naruto sighed, holding his boyfriend close to himself, rubbing his bony back and kissing his hair, reminding himself to be thankful for having Sasuke there at all. They had a long way to go for recovery and closure but progress was coming.

"Can we please call the first victim, Sasuke Uchiha, to the witness stand?" the Judge said, looking at the younger of the boys softly as he went to the stand after vowing to tell the truth. The prosecutor stood up and approached them, straightening his tie with a casual, calming smile

"No, Sasuke, tell us what happened to you when you were first kidnapped. In your own words, please take your time." Sasuke looked at Dei, who was sitting with Itachi and Naruto, and he smiled at him, as did the other two reassuringly. Sasuke took a deep breath and began

"Um, well… Me and Deidara were in my brother's apartment and, um, these three men broke in. One grabbed me and one grabbed Deidara, they tied us up and, um, put us in the bedroom." He glanced at Dei then at Itachi and Naruto who smiled at him to urge him on "I…I kicked one in the face and they got angry and one said for Kaname-san to, um, r-rape Dei in front of me. Then one said that Itachi and Naruto were coming back so they grabbed me and ran out."

"Then what happened, son?" the prosecutor asked. Dei looked at him too, not knowing

"After we left the apartment…we went down in the elevator and out into the street. They blindfolded me so I couldn't see the car and I think they put me into the trunk. They all got in and drove to the place; I heard all their names while they were talking. I stayed quiet or they hit me."

"How long were you in the car, would you say?"

"I don't know…maybe twenty minutes..?" the lawyer nodded

"Thank you, Sasuke. No further questions."

"Any from the defense?" the defense lawyer stood, sweating and fixing his tie

"Um, Mr Uchiha… Are you sure it was these two men who kidnapped you?" Sasuke nodded

"Yeah, and Kaname-san but he was forced into it by the other two-" he was interrupted by an outcry from the defendants' booth, the two huge angry men enclosed behind glass. He kept his eyes down, ignoring their shouts of abuse at him before bailiffs and the judge got them to shut up.

"Akira Kaname is being tried separately for lesser charges of withholding information in a kidnapping and rape case." The Judge said dismissively, looking at the defense lawyer to continue. The poor man cleared his throat and looked at Sasuke

"Is there evidence that you were abducted and sexually assaulted?"

"Objection!" the prosecution shouted, standing up "We have insurance claims, police and hospital reports that all support the claim, not to mention the ransom videos and notes." He said, standing and handing the Judge a pretty thick file of documents. The Judge looked over these quickly and nodded

"Sustained." He said simply. The poor defense lawyer was obviously fighting a losing battle, not that he minded much, and sat down, stating he had no more questions.

"Thank you, Sasuke. Do you have anything else you'd like to say before you step down?"

"Um, just that Kaname-san was the only one who showed us kindness." Sasuke said, slowly at first but picking up on confidence. He knew it wasn't totally relevant right now but he had to say something, even if he had to repeat it again at Kaname's trial "He gave us food and let us shower and never touched either of us, me or Deidara. He…he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, Kaname-san never did anything to hurt anyone, he's just as much a victim as we are." He said, finishing. The Judge nodded, watching the clerk finish typing the speech up for use in the Akira trial and thanked Sasuke, asking him to step down

"And now can we have to second victim, Deidara Nendo, to the stand." He said. The black-haired boy reached where his friends and brother were sat just as Deidara stood. The blonde smiled at his friend and went up, empowered by Sasuke's strength. He took his oath of truth and sat in the witness stand. Sasuke sat down between Naruto and Itachi, both smiling proudly at him and Naruto's arm round him as they all watched Dei speak. "Now, Deidara, what happened when you were taken by these men?" Deidara looked up and glanced at Sasuke who smiled. He took a deep breath and began

"I was walking to the train station from Itachi's dad's place, to visit my sister, a-and they suddenly grabbed me and pulled me into their car and drove off…"

"Was there anyone else around?" Deidara shook his head "Did they hurt you?" Deidara nodded, looking down at his hands wrung in his lap

"Th-they beat me up and r-raped me…in the car.." he could feel everyone's eyes on him but his friends' silent support kept him going "After that, they took me to the place and put me in the room…with Sasuke." The prosecution lawyer stood up, smiling slightly

"Thank you, Deidara. I know that was hard for you." He said, Dei glanced at him "And now, if I may, I will read out the doctor's report from when Deidara was first rescued and taken to hospital, for the benefit of the Jury - you'll find it is a copy of the one I just gave to you, your Honor." He said, taking an official document from his briefcase and cleared his throat, the Judge put on his glasses to read along "Deidara Nendo, aged 19, 165 cm, 95 lb. Severely malnourished, extensive bruising to most of body, evidence of being bound - rope burns and bruising to wrists and ankles, cigarette burns to skin of hands, arms and chest, evidence of brutal beating - damage to diaphragm and stomach, three broken ribs, six bruised ribs and sternum, broken wrist, dislocated shoulder, sprained ankle, trauma to head, left eye socket fractured and evidence of severe and frequent sexual assault." His finished the long list before placing the report back in his brief case slowly and turned back to Deidara "Can you confirm, Deidara, that these are the men that did this to you and Mr Uchiha?" he asked, his voice a little softer. Dei looked up, eyes a little wide, then looked at the defendants. Tsunake's eyes blazed with the same insane lustful fury as when he was raping him or beating up, sending a terrible shudder up his spine. He looked back down and nodded, trying hard not to cry

"Y-yes." He said.

"Thank you, Deidara. And now, your Honor, you will see in the police and medical report, that both of the defendants' DNA were found on both Mr Nendo and Mr Uchiha, including semen." The Judge nodded his seeing this "No further questions." He said, sitting down. He didn't want to admit but he was pretty sure this case was already won.

"Does the defense have any questions for the victims?" the Judge asked. The defense lawyer sighed, loosening his tie and clearing his throat. He stood up and hesitated before approaching the bench once again. Everyone knew his was a losing battle, and he wouldn't have it any other way

"Um… So, Deidara, you are sure it was these two men who…did this?" Deidara nodded "Can you identify which one, if not both, beat and raped you?"

"Tsunake…" he said, not looking at the men "He had me a-and Laoshi had Sasuke.." he said

"Is that all?" the poor man sighed, running his hands through his hair, and nodded wearily

"Yes, your honor."

"Thank you. Deidara, please step down. We'll take a recess and return later for the Jury's verdict." He said before getting up and leaving. Deidara sighed and got down, the others going to meet him. Sasuke hugged him then Itachi picked him up, kissing him. The blonde was crying now, the emotion finally able to be released.

Naruto hugged Sasuke, smiling down at him

"You did awesome, Sas." Itachi said to his brother, putting Deidara down and hugging him tightly "And I am so proud of you, Dei.." he said, kissing his forehead.

The two couples went outside for some fresh air and Itachi had a smoke, much to Deidara's protest. Itachi took three drags before stamping it out and ate a breath mint before hugging Dei again. Naruto hugged Sasuke around the waist, very impressed and proud of what Sasuke had said in the courtroom. The raven looked up at him with a smile and they kissed, Sasuke's arms wrapping around his neck. Just then, one of the people from the audience came over to the small group, smiling

"Hi, sorry, I'm watching the trail and I just wanted to say this personally - um, what you're doing is really…inspiring. I mean, if it were me I'd be terrified to even repeat what had happened but you two are so brave about it…" she smiled, blushing. Naruto grinned, hugging Sasuke close

"It's called justice, lady." He said. She smiled, nodding

"Yes… Well, thanks, I just wanted to tell you." She bade them good bye, going off again

"She looked kinda familiar…" Itachi said, narrowing his eyes at her shrinking figure

"Yeah, I know what you mean…" Sasuke said, nodding, trying to pinpoint her face

"Let's get a bite to eat, ne?" the others agreed and they went for quick lunch before getting back just in time to hear

"Court is resuming, please return to your seats." The group obeyed the usher's call and returned inside, sitting down. The Judge returned and got straight down to it

"Right. Do we have anymore witnesses?" the two lawyers shook their heads. The Judge smiled "Good. Ok, so we have two young innocent boys here and two quite obviously guilty, sick individuals. Jury, have you come to a decision on these two men's sentence?" One man stood from the 12 jury members

"We have your Honor. We find both defendants guilty on all charges and we sentence them to a 12 year prison sentence each without parole and be fined a total sum of $250,000 - $125,000 each - to cover the cost of health care and to replace everything broken or stolen in Itachi Uchiha's home apartment." There was an outcry from the defendant booth, both men standing and yelling abuse

"You think those whores are so innocent?! How do you know they didn't want to be fucked by us, huh? They could just be saying that to scrounge money out of us!"

"Gentlemen, please sit down and be quiet or I'll charge you further for contempt of court." The Judge snarled. Tsunake refused to obey, enraged

"Yeah, I've got fucking contempt, you asshole! Why the fuck should we have to go to jail and pay them anything?! All we did was fuck them, they liked it! That blonde whore was a real little slut." Deidara looked at him, eyes wide. Itachi hugged him, kissing his forehead as he turned his head away from the men

"Don't listen to him, Dei.." he whispered

"Sit down immediately or I will holding you in contempt of court!" the Judge bellowed fiercely. The two men seemed taken aback by this and slowly sat down, though their eyes fumed

"Jury, do you wish to give your final decision?" he asked, turning to the 12 people. Their spokesperson stood

"We do, your Honor, we find the accused guilty of all charges and we will keep our original statement of sentencing." The Judge nodded and smiled coldly then gestured to the bailiffs standing by

"Take them away. " He said. They obeyed, five officers going in to fulfill his order. "Court is adjourned." The prosecutor smiled at the two

"That went well, ne?" He said. All four of them grinned as they stood to leave

"Sure did" Sasuke said "Thank you so much." The lawyer grinned, shaking both victims' hands

"And don't worry about Mr Akira, he won't anything close to what they're getting." He said, nodding his head to the two 'defendants' being taken away in handcuffs and prison jumpsuits.

"Thank you." They said again before

"If only we still had the death penalty.." he mumbled, more to himself than anything, going back to his desk. Itachi hugged Deidara tightly, picking him up

"Let's go home, ne?" Dei smiled, hugging him round the neck, and nodded. They bade Naruto and Sasuke goodbye and left. Sasuke sighed and looked up at Naruto, who smiled

"Shall we follow?" Sasuke nodded, hugging his arm and snuggling into him. Naruto smiled and they made their way out, thanking the Judge, who grinned and wished them all well.

"Oh, and we should have the compensation money in a few weeks, please let your brother know." Sasuke smiled and nodded before he and Naruto left for home.

The couple got home smiling. Those who were home already mirrored their expressions, guessing the happy turnout.

"They won't be bothering anyone again." Naruto said with a grin, hugging Sasuke around the waist. Sasuke smiled up at him and they kissed.

"Went well then?" Kiba asked. They nodded

"They both got 12 years and they were fined a fuck load to cover everything at Itachi's apartment." Sasuke said.

"That's awesome! What about Kaname?"

"His trial's in a couple of days but he'll only get a few months inside, he'll be ok." Sasuke said, smiling. "I'm just glad this whole thing is done and in the past."

"I'll drink to that!" Lee cried, bringing out a bottle of champagne

"We got it while you guys were out, for a celebration." Shikamaru explained, getting some plastic glasses out of a shopping bag.

"Wow, guys, thanks! You really didn't have to." Sasuke said, smiling as his friends poured everyone a glass, handing them out.

"A toast to the end of the worst few months of our lives, and to Sasuke!" Kiba said, raising his glass. Everyone grinned and yelled

"Sasuke!" before downing their glasses. Sasuke laughed, containing overwhelmed tears of joy, doing the same. Naruto hugged him close, kissing him

"I love you, Sasuke Uchiha." He said. Sasuke grinned and kissed him back, hugging him around the neck

"I love you too, Naruto Uzumaki." He said. Lee refilled everyone's glasses and someone put some music on, kick starting the party atmosphere. Sasuke and Naruto started dancing close, still in their tight embrace as they moved against each other. This was the first time they'd been so sexually intimate for a long time and they were both excited and nervous about it. It seemed so natural to them and yet totally alien to what they'd both experienced for the last few months.

They looked at each other, connecting like they always used to with their pure love and smiled, kissing.

They stayed close together all night, not so much kissing as hugging, holding each other, while everyone around them drank and partied.

"Baby…I'm ready.." Sasuke whispered against Naruto's chest. The blonde's eyebrows rose on his forehead and he looked down

"Are you sure, Sas?" he asked quietly. The black haired boy nodded, hands going to his chest and clutching his shirt

"M-my heart hurts every time I'm near you now, I feel like I've lost part of myself… There's a space inside me where you used to be but I feel like it's empty..!" he voice cracked a little and they both realized he was crying. Naruto hugged him tightly and took him into their bedroom, ignoring the others completely. He closed and locked the door, keeping Sasuke to his chest, before drawing him away and looking at him

"I'm right here, Sasuke, right with you in our room at home.." he said softly, his hand on his cheek. Sasuke looked at him, eyes filled with tears now rolling down his cheeks

"I love you so much but I feel like I'm not yours anymore - we've spent so much time apart and-" Naruto interrupted him with a deep kiss, holding the back of his head and his waist. Sasuke moaned slightly, his hands going to his neck as he returned the gesture. They parted for air, panting but keeping tight hold of each other

"You are mine, baby, and I'm yours…always, Sasuke.." he said, kissing him again. He felt Sasuke practically clinging to him, kissing back desperately. Naruto held the smaller boy close, one hand under his shirt rubbing his back and the other on his hip. They separated once more and Sasuke pulled him over a little

"Bed..!" he managed to gasp out between breaths, moving backwards towards said place. Naruto nodded in agreement and picked him up, lying them both down on the bed as their lips met again, tongue fucking each other's mouths as their hands moved along the other's body, blindly undressing. "Nah-Naruto..!" Sasuke gasped, his hand on his chest to stop him for a moment. Naruto looked at him, stopping halfway through removing his own pants

"Yeah, baby..?" he asked

"C-can we…under the covers…like our first time..?" he asked, blushing deeply. Naruto grinned and nodded, stripping them of their remaining clothes and pulling the comforter over them both as he moved above Sasuke.

"H-how's that?" he asked, smiling down at him. Sasuke smiled and nodded

"Great." He said and they kissed again, Naruto's forearms either side of Sasuke's hand on the pillow as he leaned down on his elbows. The kiss was softer this time, more loving and less desperate but with all the passion. Naruto moved his hands down to Sasuke's erection, stroking him softly. He felt his lover tense a little at the foreign feeling but kept doing it to get him used to it as well as more aroused. He then took his own aching cock and rubbed it against Sasuke's, giving them both wonderful friction

"Ah..! Naruto..!" Sasuke hissed, eyes closed and his hands gripping his biceps, head to one side. Naruto smiled and kissed his neck and ear, moving his own hips to continue the friction. Sasuke moaned, his head going back a little

"Shall I…fill that space you were talking about, baby?" he asked, still rocking his hips. Sasuke looked at him with half-lidded, misty eyes and his swollen lips slightly parted in an unbelievably sexy expression. "Shit, Sas, not sure I can control myself when you look at me like that..!" he said gruffly, using a lot of self restraint to not just grab him and start pounding. Sasuke smiled and sat up, pushing Naruto backwards so he was lying down before sitting on top of him

"I'll just have to control you then, ne?" he said with a smile. Naruto stared at him, wide-eyed surprised he was so…bold. He'd expected him to be terrified at this but he wasn't, it showed him just how strong Sasuke was. He grinned at this thought, running his hands up and down Sasuke's thighs as he sat lightly on his stomach, his erection leaking slightly onto him and his lithe body arched and glistening with sweat. God he was hot!

Sasuke leaned over him, to the nightstand and Naruto heard various noises. Then his eyes widened at a familiar song start. Sasuke leaned back, holding a condom pack, and smiled down at him, eyes full of tears

"_I could stay awake, just to hear you breathin'…"_

"Oh my God.. Sas, you have no idea how many times I played this in my head while you were gone…" Sasuke's tearful smile grew

"Me too.." he said before leaning down to kiss him. Naruto felt his own tears brew and leak down his temples, joined by Sasuke's on his face and on the sheet. His hands went to the small of his boyfriend's back, rubbing gently in time with the singing and his hips as he kissed him back.

"_I would spend my life in this sweet surrender…"_

Sasuke sat up, opening the condom and reached behind himself, expertly slipping it onto Naruto's erection. The blonde hissed slightly at the cold, slick material and watched with lustful eyes as Sasuke rose and moved himself to perch on the head of Naruto's cock. He smiled at his boyfriend, one hand supporting himself on the blonde's chest and sank down slowly. His body tensed a little but he quickly relaxed himself, feeling the wonderful shape fill him after such a long time. He felt like a virgin again, the first time he'd ever felt Naruto enter him. All those times with other men were just sex, what he did with Naruto and only Naruto was making love. His mouth opened as it slid inside him slowly, savoring every inch as his head fell backwards. He moved one hand to gently touch what was not yet inside him, feeling it slowly disappear into his body until all his fingertips met was coarse curls of pubic hair and plump balls against his ass checks.

He looked down at Naruto, smiling to see the look of pleasure in those shiny blues and tanned face equivalent to what he was feeling himself. He stayed there, fully sheathed, enjoying the fullness and security of the love of his life finally inside him again. He could have done exactly as the song said, spend his life in this sweet surrender, but soon he needed more and began moving himself slowly, rising and falling as the friction made them both moan and gasp with pleasure. Naruto's large hot hands moved from his thighs to his hip and twitching member, stroking in time with the movements before moving his hips to meet Sasuke's.

His mind wavered from pleasure as his hips moved against the other, ignoring the dull noises of flesh hitting flesh as they quickened their movements together. Soon Naruto wanted to feel more so he sat up, holding Sasuke tightly in his arms as the other wrapped his own arms around Naruto's neck, both keeping up their thrusts and strokes. Sasuke's hands gripped the soft blonde hair, combing through it as he felt himself give in completely to the pleasure and emotion

"AH..! Naruto, I l-uh-ove you..!"

"I love you too, baby…ah! I always will!" Naruto replied huskily, kissing and nibbling Sasuke's pale neck. Their thrusts became more erratic as their focus drifted into a world of pleasure, their bodies moving by themselves in a sea of sweat and tears and love. Naruto felt the end drawing near for himself and for the tightening muscles of Sasuke's insides so he grabbed the Uchiha's hips and knelt up, pressing Sasuke against the wall and thrusting into him, hitting his prostate every time and making him scream with pleasure, drowning out any and every other sound.

"NARUTO..! Naruto! I need to come!" Sasuke panted, his passage fucked raw and amazing. His arms tightening around the tensing muscles of Naruto's shoulders, feeling his whole body clenching to the point of implosion as Naruto rammed home every single thrust. Neither of them spoke, just their grunts and gasps and moans of passion as they both reached the point of climax and plunge into total pleasure, screaming each other's names as they simultaneously emptied themselves onto each other. The hot jet of cum filled Sasuke's body with an overwhelming happiness and felt Naruto's whole body vibrating with emotion as they found each other's lips.

They stayed there, against the wall, for an unknown amount of time. Their bodies and hearts connected so strongly that nothing or no-one could break it. After a few moments of pants and grunts, they began to move again. Their brains, previously shut down with total contentment, came back online and their eyes opened. Black and blue met, both glistening with tears, and smiled. They didn't speak, there was no need; just their eyes were all they needed to show their feelings.

Very slowly, they moved apart, Naruto bracing Sasuke as he slid himself out before placing him carefully back on the bed. They were both still panting as they sat facing each other on the bed, smiling.

They both jumped a little as 3 different bedroom doors slammed shut outside and they grinned, glad they could be of service. They kissed each other softly before lying down together, wrapped in each other's arms. It was a very good night.

The next morning, everyone was in a very good mood, God knows why. The apartment felt very light and fresh, everyone's moods filling the place with the feeling of success. Against all odds, they were all happy, healthy and home.

"Hey, Sas, have you seen this?" Naruto asked, passing the newspaper to him. The front-page headline read **Heinous Sex Crime Solved - Teens Returned Safely and Culprits Sentenced**. Sasuke frowned, reading down the page. It was about his and Dei's case and the outcome of the trial "Recognize her?" the blonde asked, pointing to the writer's photograph

"It's her! The woman who came up to us at the trial!" he cried "I knew she looked familiar, she's a reporter." Naruto nodded, recognizing the face from both the trail and TV.

"Yeah… wow, she must have been really interested in your case." Sasuke nodded, smiling slightly, reading it fully

"Listen to this: 'This case is an inspiration, two teenagers surviving hell on earth and coming out of it strong and fighting. In the opinion of this reporter, Sasuke and Deidara send a message of true human survival and I am glad to have been there to witness their success.'" He said, grinning. Naruto nodded, kissing him with a smile

"I quite agree." He said. Sasuke giggled, feeling totally at ease.

**Sorry it was a little cheesy but I hope you all enjoyed it and that you felt it was a good end to story? Hoping some newspaper shit and a lemon wasn't a too disappointing ending to such a long journey…I got a bit excited writing the lemon to be honest…*blushes***

**Review ****please and make sure to check out the ****Always REWRITTEN**** on my page or here's the direct link! s/7906228/1/Always-REWRITTEN **

**Peace, Love and Cupcakes for all who review **

**It's been fun ;D**

**PMKnut xx**

**PS, make sure you keep looking on this story for the edited first few chapter :3 #1 up! **


	21. Note!

Hi guys!

Nope sorry, just another note :3

Please check out the first 3 chapters again as I have rewritten them and will do the same for the next 3 as I wrote them years ago and had basically no idea what I was talking about!

So, please read them (paying no attention to chapter 4-6) and review if you think they're better (if you remember what the were that is)

Thanks!

PMKnut xx


End file.
